Accounts of a Modern Valkyrie
by kallmered
Summary: Siggy wasn't born of Midgard, but she was abandoned there. She'd built a life and a promising career, after a lonely beginning. That was before she was forced into the the Avengers' fold. Just as she settles, gods join them and she's forced to question all she knew about herself. Siggy trusts her companions, but all she can really rely on are her wits and fiery persona.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! It has been so, so long. I am making this because my husband is deployed, I was diagnosed with severe depression and ptsd last year, and I am not cooping well alongside the fact I've just begun 400 level courses for my Anthropology major. Without my second-half, I've turned to the Fan fiction community for love and amazing reading. Please, be honest with me in review, favs are totally welcome, and I love you all ^_^ It's been years I think, since I've posted….

Ps: any Anthro majors out there who disagree with this story, I apologize, this is merely my own upsetting thoughts of late and my indecision on my major. I am going with it, but it is hard to imagine going to Romania and leaving my husband, pets, and (maybe soon) baby behind.

Last little bit! How to pronounce the name is Sig-rune or Sig-roon. It's ancient Scandinavian/Icelandic and means "Victory run" and/or "Victory secret" depending on the translation.

OOO

Siggy entered the elevator in Stark's Tower with a sense of dread as a she lugged a rolling case of her clothing and a huge one for her books and laptops. She knew from the orders she'd been handed by the Dean, that she was needed with this crazy famous group to give reports to Fury, himself which her collegiate peers would have "limited access to". They were to assess the interactions of the team to be sure all was "in the norm" he said.

_Why couldn't a therapist or a social worker do this?_ Siggy had already asked this same thing, many times Which always led her to the theory that it was actually her secretive background and not her actual knowledge that guided Fury's push for her to help out. _That was certainly a damn push_, she remembered with a frown.

Although she did have her doubts on the reasoning, she was itching to test her metal with research she'd never been given the funding for. With her anthropological background, field work in war zones, and ultimately, her heritage, Fury had sought for Siggy to look for patterns among his team and try to make links in places no one would normally look, while focusing on the situation without judging.

They didn't mention- in the paperwork at least- that she needed to find "pin-points" as Fury called it. That it would become a huge thesis paper for her, if she wished….and finally there was the bone he'd been dangling over the conversation. As an archaeologist in the field, it was hard to stand out...but an indepth observation of the Avenger's themselves?

Who wouldn't just at the chance to read about them in a close-up anthropological observation? Many would flock to the droll archive she could write up in an hour. She'd bring merit to the quiet, yet driven anthropological community and also renew pride within some of her peers...those who feared they were a dying breed in the scholastic world.

Only thing she wanted to focus on was the human aspect…as it were. Siggy nearly laughed hysterically with her back upon the wall of the elevator. She was basically put there as the mediator to a problem that a normal physc professionals would shoot themselves in the foot for.

The reason for her being there in the first place was summed when she'd met Stark in the 'interview' that was staged; she'd already been chosen anyway. Tony, Barton and Romanoff were there with, of course, Fury himself.

Basically, Stark's theory was that S.H.E.I.L.D chose her for the known stereotype of the Anthro major…"I know you anthro/archeology types." He'd said as he fiddled with his sunglasses. "You have tattoos and you're functional alcoholics…oh yes, you'll fit right in." he'd said with a nod.

She'd shrugged a shoulder at that because it was true enough; at least for her. It was hard to make certain ethical judgment calls she'd made and have to stay sober after the fact. As for the tats she _liked_ them damnit.

But Siggy knew why she was really here. They were keeping Loki in Midguard, for now_, Or earth to silly mortals_, she thought. She assumed that was why she was here in the first place and it really was not for her Anthro background, though it gave a pseudo convenient excuse.

Siggy had a few non-mortal advantages, granted to her by her Valkyrie mother, Brynhild's heritage. Other than that, she was on her own with the Avengers troop. She had no grand illusions of leading bands of Valkyrie into battle on horseback, searching for Einherjar for Ragnarok…But she kept that little detail to herself completely, despite the fact she dreamed of it nightly.

She was giggling happily to herself when the doors opened and she saw the entirety of the Avengers focus in on her. She about died…

"Um…Hallo." She muttered with a weak wave.

Stark lifted his hand behind the bar and hollered, "What will you have Siggy? Obviously everyone heard you were coming, and you know who we are." That was the introduction.

At that she smirked and answered his question. "Whiskey and diet." She spat easily. When she received an eyebrow or two at how she was obviously did _not_ need a diet, she shrugged and dragged her light clothing bag and weighted one full of two laptops and books. "What? All we had access to was diet when I was growing up...I don't like normal soda."

When Steve asked what "diet soda" tasted like, she bee-lined and dropped her bags by a set of beautiful leather couches. Sigrün immediately curled up into the corner of one and made herself at home. She _loved_ leather…the feel, the smell…It made her feel homey and at ease.

The redhead Natasha brought her the whiskey and smirked. "I never thought I'd see you again, Agent Romanoff." Sigrün said smartly.

Widow smirked and shrugged. "I didn't have any doubts…you hold your own." She gave Siggy a pointed look and whispered, "You'll need it. We happen to have a situation already; in route as we speak. It was a difficult negotiation, but Fury thought it was best...for now."

Sigrün frowned. "Serious? I haven't even had a sip yet!" she whispered.

Natasha lifted a single impeccable eyebrow and immediately raised her own vodka tonic. As they clinked glasses, which was the sign to begin business.

OOO

Loki arrived with Thor, but at a huge disadvantage, he was sure. The trickster spotted the members of the Avengers easily around the area. Stark was behind the bar, America-man was seated in a stool close-by, the hulk-man-doctor was fiddling in the middle of the room with his back to a fire, near an unfamiliar woman with a drink and a set of baggage to her right. Romanoff was seated on a smaller sofa adjacent to the stranger in deep conversation. Loki imagined the Hawk was somewhere.

He frowned that this was his current punishment; to stay with these fools under Thor's watch until Loki was to be returned to Asgard. He never would understand Odin, but upon seeing his surroundings he may understand the reasoning. It looked to a an entirely boring situation altogether from the look of this room, and he cared not for the mortals.

Suddenly his brother or "not-brother" he tried to remind himself, nearly dragged him to the middle of the room and shoved him next to the unfamiliar female on the leather couch. She blissfully didn't give him any attention, but he saw the Widow's venomous eyes flicker to him in warning...

At that, Loki looked to the woman two feet from him and took her in, just to annoy the Widow woman. He dared not do more or he'd be on the receiving end of a dormant man-beast across from them. He shuddered at the thought and his gaze flew to the man nearby with a bit of anxiety, before going back to the woman.

She had two sets of electronics before her. One of them was set up on the short table before them, which looked to have thousands of words available. It seemed to him like a book. The other had a semi-blank page, which the woman was able to alter as she pleased with deft fingers that danced across the device as she listened to the Spider assassin.

The newcomer had bright reddish, copper hair that was pinned haphazardly to the back of her head. Massive came to mind due to the sheer volume the nest took up. A splash of freckles littered her nose and under her eyes, which looked light brown, but he wasn't sure. Other than that there wasn't much to her because she was buried in a red skirt, long sleeved shirt and a bulky vest.

Loki noticed it was snowing outside in the mortal world, and he didn't give a damn. The god frowned and knew he was in for a horrendous time, so he chose to keep to himself. How better to gauge his surroundings but to immerse himself?

OOO

Siggy's fingers were flying across the keyboard at record speed as she listened to Romanoff. The woman seemed relieved to reveal her information- it was a burden. "So, you would say it's normal for the group here to begin drinking by the afternoon?"

Natasha sighed, tossed back her drink and nodded. "Sometimes yeah, like today. It messes with training sometimes. It's hard to run five miles with booze in you. Stark is a terribly good pusher of alcohol."

"Sounds like a fun time." Siggy said easily, with her eyes on the laptop. She heard the palm slam on the table before her and she looked into Romanoff's expecting eyes. "Hazing? Seriously, woman? I taught freshmen..." Siggy said with a sly grin.

Natasha smirked then and leaned back, swirling the ice in her glass and appreciating that she hadn't rattled the petite woman across from her. "No wonder Fury called you in…cool as a cucumber. You'll have to tell me how he caught you." She mused and stared at Siggy a moment longer before she decided to take it easy on her and hazing was not a thing needed. First day and all that jazz…besides, she liked the gal.

"To answer your not-pointed question, we like to unwind after stresses. A drink sometimes helps us come back down from the shit we just got out of," Natasha continued, "That and schwarma. Plus there's too much testosterone here…they need to have something else to focus on besides their egos."

Siggy smirked and dove back into her laptop to finish up, the agent stood.

"Would you like another?"

At the quick nod and smile Siggy sent her, Romanoff moved out with hers and the archeologists glasses for refills.

That's the moment when she noticed that she was alone on the couch with someone else. Her head whipped to the left and she met the sideways glance of Loki himself. How did she not notice? _Oh yeah, totes_ _cuz of my research and not the booze_…

"Sorry…I ignored you over there. I'm Sigrün, but you can call me Siggy."

Loki said nothing, just looked back at the fireplace.

_Oh sweet mother of Zeus, I am so glad he's ignoring me!_ She thought and focused back in on finishing up her train of thought. With a flourish of brainpower and impressive word-per-minute skills, she finally leaned back and closed her laptop with a snap.

Siggy yawned aloud and stood, stretching a bit, before she moved to her bag and unzipped her vest. Natasha arrived with Clint at her side and offered her a refreshed drink. "Thanks, Tash."

The assassin lifted one perfect eyebrow, and allowed a little smirk to rise up. "Sure thing, Siggy. Do you really like that nick name?"

"Oh it's fine. I've been called it so much. My relatives had a hard time adapting to Sigrün, so they chose that for me." Siggy said as they clinked glasses and drank. Natasha and Clint plopped on the loveseat and looked comfortable, if a little bit angled away from one another. It looked forced to her anthropologist-eye, and she had a feeling they'd rather be cuddling up instead.

With a smile on her face, she looked at her vest and remembered it was warm in there, so she removed it. The tight black shirt she was wearing beneath was one of her favorite winter ones, because it didn't get in the way, and had fanciful little lace on the edge of the long sleeves and around the v-neckline. She pulled from the shirt, the white-gold heirloom necklace that was her mother's. It was an over turned crescent moon, with wings protruding at both ends.

She took up her drink once more and walked over to the fire, to end up standing beside Banner who had just taken his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can tell exhaustion when I see it." She said quietly.

The doctor looked up, surprised and glanced up through the immense glass window of the room to see it was dark already, and snowing. "Wow. Yeah, must have got caught up. I'm Bruce Banner by the way." He said and extended his hand.

She smiled at him and took it quickly. "My name is Sigrün, but you can call me Siggy. Interesting to be in Stark's playground." She said and glanced back at the narcissistic mechanic, who was flamboyantly pouring a row of shots in front of the Captain and Thor. She shook her head and looked back at Banner.

"So," said a deeper voice, and she turned to look at Clint Barton. "How did Fury catch you anyway? We were there for the stage meeting yeah, but what did he _do_ to piss you off enough to come here?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "It was stupid embarrassing…he made sure to make me know he was serious when I wrote back a smart ass email," she said sarcastically. "That was my response to the first request I got to help…Fury didn't like that very much."

At the snicker she received from the two spies, she knew they had an idea about how horrible that first encounter was.

"See, you get it." Sigrün said as she pointed a finger accusingly and she spun towards them to weave her tale. "Fury barged into my classroom and strode down to my lectern, standing next to me. Then his goons stood at the exits and the windows. All holier than thou type stances." She hissed, "Well, he interrupted me just as I was introducing myself to _my very first class. _My _first_ _class_ of the semester mind you!" she huffed and her eyes grew fierce as she turned to glare into the fire. "I can never enter the scholastics realm again to teach…you simply can't live something like that down."

Banner gave her a look of pity, and patted her arm before standing. Then she shook her head and turned to see Stark before her with a pair of shots, one held out for her. She lifted a brow as the Captain and Thor helped pass a few others out. Even Loki was handed one by his brother.

"Well, we all have some shit history with a pissed off Fury. Shall we toast to him then and get this welcome party moving? That is, if you're done with your homework, Siggy." Stark asked and ignored the little tick in her eyes as he raised his own shot. "To the bearer of the tightest undies in the land; to Fury!"

"What duties does the Bearer of tight undies hold," was heard in the back as a resounding "Cheers" was heard throughout the room and it drowned out the question.

Siggy closed her eyes and shook her head after she drained the glass. "Damn good whiskey!" she wheezed.

She noticed from her peripheral that Loki was leaning forward and starring at the fire, with a drained shot glass on the table before him. She smiled and, despite knowing she had a light buzz coating her mind, she thought, _He just toasted with them all…_


	2. Chapter 2 Playing With Fire

Hello!

I appreciate the reviews, favs and follows for this story so far! It's really uplifting! Btw…I do say bee sting in rages….you'll see. Enjoy!

OOO

Loki lied on the same leather couch he'd occupied as the night before, with a book to keep him company. Mind you, he'd read it at least ten times before. He had no way of using any magic at all, and knew escape was impossible, so he spent his entire morning bored and searching for something to do.

Finally a disembodied voice- Jarvis, he came to know it- caught him wandering and told him there would be available sustenance in the same room as the night before, and books could be found in the far left corner by the patio. It was considered a 'common room' where the team would spend the most time, eat meals, and strategize.

Thusly, he understood that this was where he was going to spend most of his time in this pseudo prison. At least this entire day, he reasoned with a sneer as he closed his book in defeat. Everyone else was still asleep, as far as he imagined, what with the carrying on of last nights party.

The swish of one of those odd doors opening had Loki narrowing his eyes and listening. There was a light shuffle of feet heard, and they were non-threatening. With that knowledge he sat up and turned around to spot the archaeologist woman who was skimming across the tiles with bare feet towards the kitchen. She was wrapped in a horrid, thick robe.

He'd read up on the term anthropology and archaeology in an encyclopedia he found in his room. Why anyone would want to study human culture or their remains was beyond his comprehension.

Still, he took a good look at her appearance, as she was preoccupied with a machine he was unfamiliar with. In fact, she surprised him when she smacked the thing after it took more than a couple of minutes to do whatever she expected of it. Then she fairly well snarled at it. "God damnit, you son of a bee sting…make my morning ambrosia!" she lifted a fist and cried to the ceiling.

Loki imagined most humans weren't quite this ridiculous in the morning…well, at least upon waking. He saw that her hair was even more wild than the night before…at least then it was contained. Now it practically had a life of its own.

It was let down for the most part and extremely course by the look of it. He imagined that running fingers through it would be a complete trap one would never escape. That brought a low chuckle to his chest. He had to admit though; her hair did have a very redeeming color of brilliant copper. He couldn't imagine that he'd ever seen such a deep red before, though it reminded him of his mother's red curls.

Loki decided he'd have to confront her soon enough, so he stood fully and wandered closer to the tired female. "I suppose a good morning is customary to say." he said eloquently.

A yip of shock had her jerking to the right and away from him, which brought her lower back to slam into the counter top. She hissed in a breath and threw a hand to her side before wincing up at him. The smile she offered him through her pain was bright and just as surprising.

"Damn, well you sure know how to take the very breath from a woman…" she said with a little mischief to her eyes.

Said eyes, he noticed, were not brown like he'd thought the night before. They were like amber, nearly gold, as the irises took him in. It was slightly uncomfortable to see such raw emotion available for him to perceive freely…and manipulate.

"Yes well, apparently I have that effect on the fairer sex." He responded, and set a hand on the counter to lean in. He wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"I'll bet," she whispered and straightened her back, though she winced. "Hey, help me out here, mister cloak and dagger."

Loki frowned at her modern jargon, but stepped up nonetheless. She turned easily to him and he could feel her adequate backside bump his thigh through the ugly terrycloth rode she wore.

He knew her hair coloring was unique, but this close up was fascinating. She wielded colors throughout of some deep reds, copper being the foremost, and then there were lighter strands randomly throughout that gleamed in the light of the sun. Those were very white.

"Alright," she said, breathing hitched into a slightly higher tone that he easily caught, "give me your arm. Yep, now hold that here." She placed his forearm above her chest, over her collarbone. "The other you can lay wherever makes this more comfortable. You'll be lifting me when I release a breath. This will release nitrogen from my back joints and help ease some pain, so you know."

Loki nodded and quickly laid his other arm just under her breasts, which caused her to intake a deep breath, but she forced it out. Then he lifted...

There was a crescendo of audible pops down her back as he lifted and a breathless sigh escaped the woman, which gave him a start…straight to his loins.

It had been ages since he'd indulged in a female, and she was not unattractive. Yet it was such a sharp spike of lust that it had him instinctively on guard. As she drew her breath once more with an appreciative sigh.

"Well, that sure did the trick!" She said with a flush to her cheeks. "Thank you Loki. It's been a while since I've been to my chiropractor."

He had no idea what that was as he watched her move back to the machine she'd been cursing before. "Do you like coffee?" she asked.

At the lift of a single eyebrow for her response, she smirked, "Guess we'll see. Well, now you'll know if you enjoy the nectar of the gods...or at least that of the poor and the scholarly."

She brought him a cup of the steaming drink and he did not detest the smell. "Now, I like vanilla cream in mine. Do you like sugar, or is bitter better a better flavor?"

Loki was tempted to say bitter, but he wouldn't mind something sweeter for a change. So he only shrugged.

After a shake of a couple mini paper pouches and their contents into the mugs, she found a container in the icebox and shook it up before pouring a little into the cups. Finally she stirred the mix and offered up the mug with a transformed color and scent.

He carefully watched her down her own cup easily, and then moved over for a refill. "Sorry," she muttered, "I chug the first batch and then take my time on the next. It's a habit."

Loki took a sip, carefully, and tried not to widen his eyes at the flavors he'd just experienced. "It's um…it's good." He said and looked up to the woman who began beaming at him.

"Well," she said with a grin, "I'm glad. Coffee is pure delight and something everyone should enjoy. Here…let me make us another cup and we can sit infront of these ginormous windows. It's been a year or two since I've seen some snow fall."

She did as she said, Loki trying to slow down and savor the drink, despite the fact it was addictive. _Co-fee,_ he thought with a nod, and drained the cup. She took it an instant later and refilled it with the dark liquid, adding her own dash of taste like before.

"Here," she said, as she handed him the mug and led the way around the marble counter to the enormous windows. The immense glass was the feature of the whole room and created an atmosphere where lighting wasn't really needed at the moment. With the snow falling fast and swift outside, it was nearly serene.

At the height of the tower, Siggy felt like it was pure magic she was witnessing. "I miss this... I was in Iran last winter before I was accepted as an instructor." She said absently.

Loki glanced to her with boredom when she jerked suddenly. "You know, I just realized, we weren't really introduced. A bit late I bet, but I just wanted to say it's been interesting to meet you."

Loki sneered at that. Who was this mortal woman to coddle him and play house? "So then, the last year when I attacked these puny mortals? You don't seem to care about that act. Is that so pleasant to you as well? Maybe I'll enlist you during my next attempt to destroy Midgard."

Sigrün's eyes took on a hard and dull tone, which caused Loki to quiet and listen to her pathetic response. "You would do well to not repeat that around the Avengers. You know _very_ _well_ that will get you trampled." At the hardening of his jaw, she assumed he understood the message. _Take care who you piss off…_

"Very well." He hissed. "However, do you think you could manage if _I_ deemed to teach you not to interfere with those more powerful than you?"

Before she could manage a thought, he'd leapt from his seat and snatched her by the throat. Her robe fell open and he spotted her necklace glowing brightly, the same color as her eyes.

"It's amber." She hissed, as he caught her eyes glowing along with the pendent lighting her neckline. "Freyja's stone. She swore to protect her Valkyr children…her children's children…"

"So you want to cry to your grandmother for help?" he said with a mirthless chuckle.

"Oh no," she replied with a dark grin, her amber eyes molten. "That's just for a distraction. This next bit is all _me_."

Before Loki could comprehend her words, Sigrün's knee shot up and slammed into his abdomen, though her petite height belied the astonishing force behind it. The breath left his lungs in a rush and he backed up a few paces to right it. His eyes flew up, just as the horrendous robe attacked his face.

As he ripped the thing from his person, and was met with the sight of Sigrün standing with one foot back; a stance that brazenly stated _Come at me. _However, Loki halted in all movements to stare in pure shock at her head.

Her hair was lighted by fire, and the tendrils danced around her shoulders, down over her chest to come back up again; a living flame. Her eyes were bright and relentless, as if filled with molten fire. "Wanna dance bro?" her voice was deep and throaty but it was no less threatening, despite her strange jargon.

Loki straightened then and looked at her dead on with one leg back. Outside, the blizzard was in full force as it beat the glass with fury…it was the only sound in the room besides the crackle of flame.

Finally, after a rigid standoff, Siggy found whatever she was searching for in Loki's eyes and dropped the aggressive stance. He watched her shed form, as it literally extinguished into the air; the remnants of the flames floated up to disappear above her.

They heard the doors swish open and both turned to see the Captain and Thor appear through the door, weapons at the ready though they both looked tired.

"The voice warned us both of a fight brewing here between you both." Thor barked. "What is the meaning of this brawl, brother?"

Siggy caught the thunder god's gaze and spoke to him. "The situation is over. We were just finishing our coffee." She said and grabbed her cup from the side table. She then leaned over to grab her robe that Loki had tossed, before she swept out of the room, leaving the males behind speechless.

"Loki, what did you do?" Thor grated, though he sounded exasperated.

"I saw a Valkyrie…" he replied as he took his cup up and looked into the liquid. He knew he was in for some fun with this female. Besides, if he could get her to lean over again like she'd just done in those nearly indecent, tight black shorts, he certainly wouldn't mind another round against her.

OOO

Siggy sat at the table, with her open but unused laptop before her, and listened to the barrage of questions she'd just received after Jarvis had shown the footage of her…display.

"Okay, okay!" she hissed and slammed her palms on the table, shaking a glass of OJ or two. "First of all, Stark, no I will not roast marshmallows on command. Captain, no I cannot change on command; there needs to be emotion behind it. Banner, damn fine pancakes if I do say so myself." A shy nod and a modest wave was her response to that one.

"Now, Thor, I am not a 'changeling', and I don't know what that is. I just know that whatever Brynhild, my mother, was able to pass on she did so…in the form of flames apparently."

At the nods and mild conversation starting around her, she caught Loki's glowering gaze from the back. She promptly stuck her tongue out and received a knowing smirk in return.

"Anyone have any more burning questions they need to ask?" she muttered, but immediately slapped a hand to her mouth and sunk her head to the table. That got a riot out of even Romanoff.

OOO

Please let me know your thoughts, I am a wee bit self-conscious after so long posting for the community. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 Asking For a Sunburn

I really appreciate all of the readers. I forget how fun it is to write and share. I have a lot on my plate, but this brings some brightness. Thank you ^_^ If anyone has any suggestions or just wants to say hallo, I am only too happy to hear from you.

To those who have reviewed: you're so amazing! There's nothing like getting that email from the net saying someone thought I wrote something worth their time… danke schön!

OOO

Siggy pushed into the main room, lugging a flat, rectangular box, with an over-loaded canvas bag on her shoulder.

Over the past few weeks, most of the others had been training, working on projects, and she…well, she was trying to keep busy writing up reports for Fury and observational data when she felt like it. She had assumed, by the last conversation with the S.H.I.E.L.D director, that she would be here for a long period of time.

Which meant she was going to be horrendously bored for an unknowable amount period. When she pressed for an answer, she was not comforted… So she called her foster mother up in Iceland, and asked her for a very, very special favor.

Luckily there was a handful of the crew in the room so she wouldn't have to make introductions a thousand times over. Thor was busy on the couch, trying to Skype with Jane who would be coming to visit soon. Then there was the hobo in the corner with a book or something. Barton and Natasha were fresh from a session in the shooting range, and finally Stark was sitting with Piper at the bar doing sorting out some business.

Noticing the studious atmosphere, Siggy made to set the obtuse box down as carefully as possible. She gritted her teeth as everyone looked up to the crash when she lost her grip.

"Err…sorry." She muttered as she turned to everyone, with a red face. "Guess now that I have everyone's attention, you should know that there will be an addition to this little fun factory we call a dorm."

"Oh yeah?" She heard Tony pipe in, and spotted a hint of knowing. _Of course he has an idea_. This was his turf, but also he had Jarvis about to keep tabs for him. She only hoped there weren't cameras in their bathrooms.

"Do tell us who your new friend is." Stark said with a smirk.

She didn't have to…

A great ruckus hit the doors behind her, with relentless scratching heard through the metal, followed by howling. Thor immediately hit the pavement and was at her side, with an arm out as if to shield her. "What fiend did you bring to our door?"

Siggy pushed him aside, though with great effort that she quite unsuccessfully hid from the others. "Oh come off it, Tarzan! He's family." She said with a smile.

Finally the doors burst open and a huge beast leapt out of it, right onto the petite redhead with arms wide open.

"Ulfur!" she screeched from the floor while a near-hundred pound canine attacked her with love, tail in a windmill-dance of happy. The man on the end of the leash was quite visibly regretting his pay scale as he tried to reign in the beast.

Squeals were her only voice before Thor himself had to lift the happy creature off of Sigrün. She was laughing so hard as she lied on the floor to contain herself, that it took her a minute to answer. "I missed him so much! He was such a wee puppy when I left him last. " she said as she was offered a hand up.

"He still is a pup!" Thor offered with a laugh as the wolf-dog struggled against the grip, licking and kicking out at the demi-god all at once. "He's quite spirited, Siggy!"

"He's about a year old now. I had to leave him right after I left for Romania for three months, came back to a little beast, and then I was...err, _recruited_ to come here. My poor baby!" she cooed as the pup leapt up, his paws dwarfing her shoulders.

"_Ahem_" they all heard and looked at Stark. "You really think I'll let this mangy thing stay here?"

Before Siggy had the chance to fight him, Pepper interrupted. "I think you should let her pet stay with her."

"Ah…come on, Pepper. Seriously?"

The strawberry-blonde smiled at her boyfriend but it had an edge to it; one that said, _I win…or else._

"Fine! Whatever, it's just a dog anyway." Tony barked, but he was sure to watch her as she walked to the door. He noticed the wink she'd offered to Sigrün. "Holy shit, she knew about this? Pff, women." He muttered and turned back to his drink, then announced, "The doggie can stay, but if he shits anywhere, that's on you."

Siggy grinned with delight and rubbed her wolf-dog's cheeks. "I knew he'd say yes. Who could say no to you, Ulf-_bear_?" Stark's put-upon moaning in the back did nothing to deter the woman's pleasure at having her puppy back at her side.

"What do you say we get you some eats soon?" she asked the beast, and his tail curled up, swaying back and forth. "By the way, thank you for helping, Thor. Ulfur tends to be a bit much for many…myself included."

The god laughed and patted the wolf-dog's head fondly. "He is a good beast, and he'll keep you company and give you protection when needed"

At that, she nodded with gusto. "That he will. Well, we won't keep you anymore, Thor. I've got to finish a report before dinner. Come on, Ulfur." She said and he happily trailed her to her desk, one she'd claimed over her time there. Siggy didn't worry much about the box that she dropped earlier. She'd enlist help later on to lug it to her room.

OOO

After an hour or so, dinner was announced and Siggy leaned back to stretch in her chair. Too bad she hadn't heard a peep from Loki since that first incident. He was really excellent at popping her aching back. _Kinda sucks… too bad he's a narcissist or he might be good in bed_, her thought process barked out before she could retract it.

She hissed, saved her program, and shut the laptop before she hopped up and slumped onto the couch beside Ulfur. Despite the jump, her mind went right back to _other_ things.

As if she knew what sex actually felt like. Because of her 'gift' from her mother, she had never been able to earn that medal. She'd tried of course…_Many times,_ she thought with a frown, as she remembered those awkward encounters. Her condition had left some burnt and scalded would-be-lovers in her wake. Siggy would never know what it felt like to be in bed with another…due to the potentially lethal symptoms of coupling with her. She was resolutely single for life.

A collection of males howling at one another interrupted her thoughts, and she was thankful. Ulfur rooed a little from being woken, then stretched out as Siggy pushed his grabby claws away to stand up and join the ruckus.

"We have no idea what we're getting into, Stark." Banner said, hands wringing together with anxiety.

"What? We heard the transmission. All we need to do is go see this guy, and trade him something for it. Simple and sweet."

"Sounds like a pact with the devil." Rogers said with a sneer. "What the hell did he want in return?"

"Well," Stark replied with a pitched voice, "He didn't _say_, but we _will _need his help eventually. What with the threats we have going on out there, Jesus, have you heard Fury? Come on! Sentient robots? New aliens on the horizon, worse than the Chituri? I mean, yeah, sic Jarvis on them or something, that'll work."

"Shall I really, sir?" they heard from above.

Stark ignored him and shook his head. "We were told this is what we're getting into, and we have to worry about the big picture."

Siggy could not wait a moment longer before she popped in beneath the Cap's elbow, while he was angry arm-crossing. "What's going on? What is this _he_ asking for?"

The Captain chimed in then. "Well, nothing yet, but we were talking to a...an informant."

"Nice way to sugar coat it for her, Cap-e-tan." Stark poked. "After all, she's the daughter of a Valkyrie, she can handle big words...just not her boyfriends."

Siggy tried to hid the red that came to her cheeks and merely shrug at Stark's pointed tease, but she couldn't help it; he respected no ones boundaries. The fact that she was utterly pissed was an understatement at this point…

She absently heard the whoosh of the doors behind her as she opened up all verbal attacks upon the billionaire. "You know what? Fuck you, Tony! You must know all my dirty secrets by this point, so just go ahead and _lay_ _them_ _out_ for us all to hear! I'm sure you'll surprise even myself!"

Siggy felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, but she instantly gritted her teeth and an uncontrolled flame burst from her back, throwing them off so she could confront Stark on her own terms.

"You son of bitch," she hissed, as she advanced, small flames flickering. "You knew all about me, despite the fact I push things underneath so I never have to confront them again. _What do you know?_" she howled and grasped his shirt collar, shaking him.

As drops of his whiskey hit the floor, Stark cleared his throat and said, "I don't think this is for me to say…" He pointedly looked at Banner, who turned a horrible shade of green. "You know what I'm saying." He grated as the female realized she was holding Stark above the ground with ease.

Siggy dropped him; she was not thinking about what she'd just done because she was completely trying to block the sight of her own nails, thick and curled inward.

She dimly moved toward the demure doctor for answers, her hands up in a plead. Instantly she took a look at her fingertips and stared at her curled up nails_...claws._ She looked up with tears in her eyes and fear evident on her face. "Tell me….Please."

Bruce sighed and finally said, "Your mother once tried to help me. Her name was Samantha, at the time. Her father was very influential, but she helped save me…. long story short, she was actually a reincarnate of your mother, Brunnhilde. She was originally one of the highest Valkyries in Asgard…but she birthed you here, on earth. When Brunnhilde earned her body back, she...well, she left you here."

The breathless sigh that left Siggy caused the males surrounding her to immediately close in and attempt to catch the 'delicate female'. At the realization she recoiled and began snapping.

"You assholes!" she screamed, "I am no delicate flower!" Although tears threatened, she refused to admit it hurt her. She'd long ago accepted that her original mother or father had left her. However, she now had a loving foster mother…but old wounds hurt the most.

"So, now that my dirty laundry is aired and out in the open…albeit, because I pushed," Siggy admitted, with a defeated sigh as she leaned over and gripped the sides of her waist, deep in thought. She tried to block the fact her new nails were digging in. "What the hell do we need to do now?" she said, eyes slightly red but just as deep and gold as ever. "Who's ass needs a beating?"

"Well, we need to see this man called The Collector."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." Siggy replied with a frown, as she felt a cool body beside her. It's been so long since she felt any form of cold. She was always hot, always warm. There was no such thing as comforters for her, or cute winter leggings.

She wondered at the feeling a moment, then looked back and met the cold eyes of Loki, who seemed just as incredulous. Maybe he felt something too when he'd had gotten near her. In that moment, they realized that what they were feeling was a mutually opposite exchange of temperature that neither had offered consciously.

It scared the ever-living-shit out of her...

OOO

Whoo, so the thing with Sig's mother is derived from Marvel's Valkyrie, obviously the giving her a daughter who has a problem with fire. As for the claws she wielded and the strength, if you've read Kresley Cole's _Immortals After Dark_ series (which I highly recommend) her Valkyrie have great strength, claws and little fangs. Not sure if fangs are necessary in this fic, but hey, theres my explanation.

As for the Collector swing, I got inspired by the ending of Thor's the Dark World, and also the Guardians of the Galaxy movie.

Please review! I love to hear what ya'll think. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Testing the Waters

Seeing as how I just watched the Winter Soldier, I'm rethinking some things, but it won't really change the long run. We're all here for one thing…Loki and a lady, but its more complicated than just that, of course. ;)

OOO

Natasha watched the group of males amongst themselves. It was the subject of who was needed to go meet their new non-trustable contact on a different planet. She honestly didn't mind not going along with them to find this Collector.

Between herself and Siggy, they'd generated enough reports on it. Natasha's were straightforward and down to the nitty gritty of the goal, without human aspect. Sig's reports were very anthropological and more in depth than Natasha expected. It actually had her sit back, mid-read, and look around the room at the others. _Huh…_she'd though, _I never even noticed that. Good for you nerd._

Well, as far as the mission was concerned, Natasha wasn't comfortable going through the Bifrost thing of the Asgardians, so she was thankful if she'd sit it out. She liked her feet firmly planted, thank you; let the meatheads go on through.

She felt the very whisper of touch trailing her shoulder, and she resisted the urge to close her eyes like a cat.

Clint plopped down beside her and gave her the look she'd learned to decipher. It was nothing to others, but expressive to her. She gave him an open smirk and nudged his leg with her heel.

She looked up to see Siggy shuffle into the room with a huge cup of coffee and a jumble of notes in her arm. Ulfur was at her heels, though he ducked under the conference table to beg for scraps and pats.

Seeing no other space in the room, Siggy ended up being sequestered in at the end chair, where Loki was lying on the couch only feet behind her. She hadn't noticed as she dropped the books and papers down and slumped into the chair, gingerly nursing her coffee.

"Rough night?" Natasha offered from the left of the anthropologist.

"You could say that…" Siggy said as she tapped her cup with the claws that had stuck around since her "transformation" as Stark liked to call it.

"I was looking over the barrage of emails from my replacement at the university. That damn _noob_ knows nothing about creating a syllabus and setting up a plan for the students…the only reason he got hired after me is because he made the panel swoon with his stupid GQ body type and a phony "Origins of Female Ecstasy" lecture."

That had a handful of eyes upon her and she sneered. "See what I mean? Sex sells even if its bullshit!" She refused to say more and sipped into her coffee, wishing it were ever filling. When the eyes failed to leave her, she sighed. "He's a basic Hollywood presence to the anthropology world. He's all show and no substance, but the public eats it up…I suppose I should be grateful people are looking at us." She said absently and blew a tendril of frizzy hair from her cheek.

"GQ body type?" Banner said at her right, though his eyes were laughing.

"Alright, he has a…very attractive body type that most females would want to procreate with. But he's as dull as slate and twice as hard in the head."

"And how well does Miss Temper over there know said GQ model?"

She hissed inwardly and turned her chair to the right. "Well enough. He was a TA for a while."

"Uh huh, was that before or after he tried to get in your pants?"

Siggy stood up and threw her empty cup at Stark's head. "You masochist! We were grad students and he tried reporting that I attacked him when we−−" She paled visibly and slumped back down in her seat when she noticed the wide eyes that were registering her words.

Natasha spoke first. "Sig, you can say anything here. You don't have to worry about Stark. He's an asshole, but he has limits…so we believe." She said with a glare back at the inventor, who actually looked pretty foot-in-mouth.

"Look, I don't know if I should talk about it…but I do know there are files available you all have access to. You may as well hear it from the source." Siggy took a deep breath and pushed away from the table.

"I um…I have never been close to _anyone_. I've tried; trust me. The most I've ever done is hold another person, or with the guys, try for a kiss or two. But when my emotions get to be too much…I set people on fire. GQ was one who got too close, and I gave him a second-degree burn. He thought it was the summer heat, but pushed when I told him no…serves him right I suppose." She said.

Natasha looked at her with both pity and respect. "Must be nice though. No entanglements… You're a free woman."

Clint glanced at his fellow assassin and said. "Maybe, but she is missing out regardless."

"I agree. On both counts." Siggy said and left it at that.

Fury swept into the room with Hill at his heels, followed by Thor. "Alright ladies, looks like this is gonna have to be the plan." He said, and looked around the room.

"Since we don't know the full threat, I've talked with the Cap and he was needed to work elsewhere, while you all are staying put and keep working on this. I don't like not knowing what's coming, but we need The Collector to give us one of those Legacy stones…Be advised, we need to offer whatever we can in order to get our hands on one. Capish?"

At the nods he received, he continued. "Now, do we know who's going in and who's staying behind?"

"I need to go, of course," boomed Thor, "but I would also like to have my brother there with—

"No can do." Fury interjected. "He's been contained a month. With the crap he pulled in New York, and not to mention Asgard recently? I think not. You'll leave my agents here, Romanoff and Barton. Stark has to stay put."

"Good, because its past five in my book." The man retorted.

Ignoring him, Fury continued. "I think you need another pseudo-immortal or two. Due to the information given to us by your Warrior's Three an hour ago, he is not mortal at all. We need to know more."

Thor nodded and looked around the room. He focused on Banner, who he knew would keep his head focused on the task, so he nodded toward the man. "Dr. Banner is most needed, and he can take great attention to detail."

After he received a look of thanks by the compliment, Thor thought he needed one more in his troop. He glanced over to Siggy, the daughter of a Valkyrie, who was fiddling with her necklace and running her new claws over the chain.

"The lady Sigrün is needed, Fury. She is an anth…anthro…um, she is a scientist like Jane. I know she will have some insight in to the situation that neither myself nor Dr. Banner will be focusing on."

The very size of Siggy's eyes worried Thor that they would pop out of her head. "Wh-what? You really mean to take me?" she spat out.

At once, Fury nodded with approval. "Alright, Thor. Now, I expect I won't be needed anymore. Carry on." The director then turned and sailed out of the room, with Agent Hill offering a smile to Natasha, just before she too dashed out.

"Let us prepare!" Thor roared and left the room, Banner reaching over and patted Siggy's arm.

"It'll be okay." He said, and stood to follow the heard.

Siggy remained with Ulfur, her paperwork and…_Loki_. Knowing he had a burning question, she was sure, the female turned to him. "Guten morgen, trickster god. Having fun back there?"

He was looking at her already, but he had no emotion that she could analyze. _Hard ass…_

"You have never taken a lover?" he asked sharply.

As if she could stem the sudden blush that flooded her cheeks, she huffed audibly and crossed her arms. "Well, that was blunt." She hissed and turned fully toward him. "I don't have to be a floozy to be considered a woman, you know."

He smirked at that and sat up in one motion, like liquid, to lean forward with his elbows on his knees. His stupid, renaissance-level shirt he sported offered a v-shaped glimpse of the dormant, yet defined muscles of his chest…She well near salivated.

"Truly, a woman versed in the bedroom has a form of power." Loki argued.

"Maybe, but a woman who doesn't use sex as a form of strength can also be powerful. Its hard to say no and stay resolute."

Loki grinned at her and rolled the fingertips of one hand over his other palm, as if he was trying to distract the fact he was processing his thoughts. "Saying no, is different that being forced to say it. You've scorched others when they get too close, Sigrün."

The way he said her full name gave her chills, in the best way. "What of it?" she practically snarled, as Loki pulled a move that got her hair static sparking with anticipation.

He whipped a foot out, dragging her chair between his knees, as he brought his hands down on its arms. She literally felt the waves of his cool temperature and it took a lot for her to resist the urge to curl up into his lap and bask in the new experience.

"You feel this." He uttered. Though his cockiness was gone, his green eyes were full of curiosity. Up this close, she knew he hadn't taken time for an illusion…she was looking at the god Loki as few ever have.

"Yes." she croaked and licked her lips. "Your aura feels so cool to me…I truly feel it. So cool, in fact, I wonder why I didn't feel it when you popped my back when we first interacted over a month ago."

Loki smirked, a crease in a corner of his mouth, but it held little teasing. "Well, you did get quite angry at me that morning. Might I dare inquire…mayhap I've ignited the fire which you try so hard to tamper down?"

The fact that he was right didn't make it sting any less, but they were talking and not being weird, so she was going to let it go. "So, can you feel me?"

Loki's already handsome face grew into a practically devious one by the way he looked at her. "I know you are quite warm. I've never felt such a thing. I didn't know what warm truly was, to be honest. You are an enigma and I want to know more."

Siggy grinned at that. She can deal with curious.

"Do you feel bad that you aren't coming with us? To go see the Collector man-beast."

"He's a man…beast?" Loki said, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, its…" _sigh_, "it's an expression I use when I don't know how to address someone, or I'm making fun. Just…well, ignore that bit. Did you want to go with us to see the Collector?" she reiterated.

Loki frowned. "To be honest, I didn't expect Thor to ask for me to follow. But I am curious."

"I'll be sure to let you know as much as I can." She said, and hesitated before she added. "I wish you could have gone with as well. If only because it's seriously nice being around you…well, you know, since I'm leeching your coldness and all."

Loki smirked. "Same here."

Siggy didn't know what to do from there, so she smiled awkwardly and made to push back from him with her rollie-chair, but she found herself stuck. Her amber eyes met his serious green, and she was caught up in them.

Loki leaned forward and lifted his hand to hover next to her jawline. He watched her eyelids flutter with pleasure from the feeling of his cool aura, but when he set his hand upon her skin, it felt like he was holding flame itself.

Siggy's mouth fell open into an o and she groaned a little, lifting a hand to cover his. The cold of his skin was heaven, a feeling she'd never known before. When she'd subconsciously moved to have her chin in his cool palm, she opened her eyes to look up at him and was rendered speechless.

He looked enraptured.

Loki's eyes were on the skin of her face before they met her warm amber orbs. "You feel…I don't know what you feel like." He said, almost at a loss.

"Maybe…like summer? Because, Loki, you feel to me like winter. I never felt a winter in my entire life. I've worn shorts since I was a kid, even in blizzards. I know how stupid that sounds, but−−"

Siggy instantly hushed when his other hand rose to encompass her neck, and his thumb ran over the thin skin of her collarbone. His callouses rasped against the sensitive area and she mindlessly folded into his grip.

When she was practically in his lap, they finally looked up at one another. Mouths a breath apart…

The intercom overhead interrupted and she leapt off of Loki in an instant, shivering, though not with cold. "_Lady Siggy, please met Dr. Banner and myself at the…um…damn what was it? Oh, well, yes the common room. I am told we will move from there…I am done. Now wh_−−"

Siggy did not know what to do, but when she looked down at Loki, she realized he was thinking the same thing. "Um…Loki, I need to go. Er…yeah." She said as she turned and gathered her book and paperwork.

She felt, rather than heard him approach…and she was not disappointed.

Loki grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. Their auras clashed in a completely non-delicate dance, twisting and vying for dominance.

That feeling alone was enough for them to take a moment and just feel one another's presence. Siggy opened her eyes, saw his pointed gaze, and lifted her thumb to his lips. She wordlessly folded her palm and fingers over his cheeks, and watched him try to hide his reaction.

"I'll be back… I want to see just where this little project we have going can get us."

With a cheshire cat grin, she pushed him back onto the couch, and he allowed himself to cooperate and sit on the cushions. His dark gaze followed her as she turned, gathered her notes and book, then headed to the door. Before she made it through, she turned, winked, and flew out of the room.

Once she left his presence, she took the warmth, leaving nothing but cold. It felt similar to how Loki felt when the green beast had flung him about. This time, though, he wasn't bruised and broken…it was oddly satisfying, and he wanted to know more of the warmth.

OOO

Okay! So I hope you like this so far. Please, please let me know! I hope the problems are believable! I hope the couple is believable too.

Please, please leave me a little bitty review or follow! ^_^ Criticism is always welcome! How else can one grow?


	5. Chapter 5 Now We Fly

Wow, you guys are amazing! I looooooove iiiit! You get a hug, and you get a hug, EVERYONE gets a huuug! (Oprah voice…you know who you are, you awesome reviewer ^_^ )

Seriously, the love is felt. Thank you!

OOO

Sigrün 'suited up' like Natasha asked her to. "For safety purposes," The agent had said as she handed over some uniform items. "They'll offer more protection than that robe you like so much."

"Oh har har, you're so funny." Siggy retorted as took the bundle to change. Once in her room and wearing the items, it felt like she was wearing a damn leotard or something. When she moved, she swore she creaked.

_This won't work…I'll look scared to this Collector dude_, she thought and frowned. She'd have to adjust the look…

Determined, Siggy dug into her suitcase and found her worn field boots, which she zipped up over the Kevlar fabric wrapping her legs. Though while she took some steps and knew this was a very good start, Siggy still felt she had a huge cat-suit vibe.

Decidedly, she unzipped the long sleeved jacket of the uniform and removed it so she had the tank top beneath and nothing protecting her arms. Knowing that wouldn't do for spy-woman extraordinaire, she at least decided to pull on her aged-leather vest. With a smirk, she spun to the mirror and took the results in.

She looked…decidedly like Lara freaking Croft without the braid.

With a defeated sigh, she grabbed her trusty machete to strap it onto her hip. It'd never once tasted blood, but it _had_ destroyed a couple of leaves in the Amazon that had the balls to get in her way. May as well bring it…she could add in howling at her enemies in the Yanomamo language. _Total badass mode, right there_.

Siggy shoved a notebook in the small cargo pocket on her calf, along with a pen. Finally, she kissed her pendant before looking down at Ulfur, who was watching her with curiosity.

"All right pooch lets go." A quiet _wuff_ was her answer as she opened the door and they sailed out.

OOO

The group was out on the helipad by the time she'd made it up. Natasha had joined Siggy halfway there, and she'd given the anthropologist a sidelong smirk, though she focused in on the aged vest. "Good of you to join us, Indy."

"Seriously? Skin tight get-ups are your forte, not mine." Siggy defended. "I've been in-field enough to know these ugly ass boots are gonna help me much more than your stilettos…though I'm sure you have a blade in those heels…"

When she received a shrug in answer, Siggy gasped. "You _do_, don't you?"

"You should wear those pants more often though." Natasha said, ignoring the question. "They make your ass look amazing. Which is useful around a bunch of drooling men."

Unable to help herself, Siggy gave a quick glance at the agents backside, raised her brows, and then tried to glimpse her own in the reflection of the windows. _Hmm…not bad I guess._

She frowned at knowing grin she'd received_._ "_Fine_, point taken. But one thing I'm worried about is swamp-ass or worse…chaffing," She hissed and motioned with flattened hands to her crotch.

"Oh no worries." Natasha said. "They've fixed that issue a while back."

"Oh well…that's reassuring."

OOO

From Loki's vantage point on the balcony just above the helipad, he watched the others preparing. It was nearly time for the repairing Bifrost to take the small group to the Collector. He was tempted to join them by invisibly. That would be if the Bifrost could handle another, he imagined…and not because Heimdall would've seen him. At the thought, he rolled his eyes.

The opening doors from below heralded the arrival of the Widow and the half-breed Valkyrie. He gazed appreciatively upon the tight trousers the fire female wore, and they gave him a good idea of the fit body beneath.

He'd wondered though, since seeing her angry and in shorts that first morning, if the compact little spitfire had been a dream. Maybe she'd just been an illusion? One which his had brain concocted, due to the ages since he'd indulged in the fairer sex.

Loki had _really_ wondered…she seemed to only come in form of bulky robes and heavy, drab sweaters. Then, she drank an exceeding amount of that sweet co-fee and in the evenings indulged in much whiskey while she typed within the confines of her huge robes.

But nay, there she was. The vest looked well used but still serviceable and her boots looked the same, though she seemed to flow within the attire. As if they brought her back to another time, thus giving her a swagger she'd not borne before.

As per the norm, she'd done nothing with that mane of hair. It was down and unruly as ever, reaching the small of her back. The sheer volume was dubious. If he didn't know better (or value his eyebrows), he'd have offered her a brush a while back.

"Lady Siggy! Welcome!" Thor boomed from below. He, of course, was excited. Not only would the thunder god be going on a mission, soon after they returned his little doctor would be arriving. Loki made a point to use those headphone things around the place for a few days.

He watched on as Thor stepped up and slapped Siggy's shoulder with a hearty laugh. The trickster god snickered as she practically crunched beneath the hand, with one knee giving in.

"Oh!" she squeaked and tried not to look too bothered. "Well, you seem pretty excited." Siggy gritted out with a wince and looked to Natasha for pity. The crimson beauty smirked evilly.

"Hey now, there's a good reason for me to be a bubble-person. No one enters it, or they lose a hand."

Siggy groaned and rolled her shoulder. "Noted." She said and followed the excitable god to Banner who was hoping to finish getting his person set with tech and cameras. No one else wanted to go, but Stark was making damn sure those remaining could have a Birdseye view of the Collector.

"You can control the on-off by the watch, but don't turn that shit off." Tony said, eyes wide as he shook his head. "We need to analyze all of it…in the words of Widow over there anyway. Me? I just want to be sure I don't have any popcorn left over."

Banner chuckled at that and said, "Noted. Won't turn it off. Hey there, Siggy."

"Hi Bruce." She said with a little sympathy as she watched Stark set the guy up. For some reason he was getting a batman-esque utility belt. "Guinea pig?" she said to the doctor.

"Yeah, it seems so."

Thor held a hand up silently, and moved to the middle of the helipad. "The time is near. Hurry up, Stark."

Tony sighed, as if put upon. "You don't rush genius."

"Says the genius fumbling with tech. Geebus, Stark." Siggy pushed him over and helped latch Banner into the tiny little do-dads. "Only a narcissist like you would make these the smallest possible loops ever…"

"Meroow!" Stark hissed, and they smirked at one another when she muttered "Asshole".

"Alright." Tony finally said. "We're all set, tech-wise. Make sure you all uh, you know…be safe and junk."

"Don't hit the hard stuff until we make it back." Siggy said as she pointed at him. "Then pull out some of the Johnny Walker Blue Label or something when we do."

"Sweetheart, when you all make it back after meeting this guy, I'm getting _the_ _best_ scotch." She caught his eye and winked, though inside she was about to freak out with anxiety.

Tony gave her a thumbs-up, before he turned and moved to stand near Natasha and Clint. The archer had his bow with him, though it wasn't extended so, hey, that gave Siggy a semblance of comfort.

She was about to turn back to the men at her left and right, but she spotted the slightest of movement above. It was then she spotted the undeniable form of Loki. He was sitting with a knee up and the other leg dangling lazily while he watched them.

Siggy couldn't see his face, but she wasn't sure if she was happy he was there. She was only so happy to be leaving with Thor and Banner, to be honest. She couldn't deal with the feeling of cold she'd so enjoyed.

_More like 'basked in' you snow bunny…_

Siggy gritted her teeth at her own brutal honesty and turned her head to the front, just as she felt the atmosphere around her shift. Freaked out, because she felt like her skin would leave her very bones, she reached out grabbed her partner's arms.

"Shit!" she barked with fear as the ends of her hair flickered blue, with the threat to ignite. "What the hell?"

Thor laughed aloud at her obvious discomfort. "It'll be fine, Siggy! We're traveling the Bifrost very soon. My advice to both of you would be to look up and _see_."

The intense light came next, and both she and Banner clung to one another's hand, while she refused to let up on her iron grip of the thunder god's arm. His booming laughter was the last thing she heard before they were shot up into the Bifrost.

OOO

This was a quick one to get out, because I wanted the whole leaving arc to go all at once but...

Holy crap all you reviewers and favers, followers and readers alike. I love you all. Each one fuels this little fic. I mean, I have a ton to do with classes, but this is honestly a balm to my soul and I really appreciate the support and love. Thank you

Thank you, so much.


	6. Chapter 6 Knowledge is Power

Hey all!

So…I have a question. What do you think of the name? Should it be changed to "_Trial by Fire_", or should I still incorporate the Valkyrie element?

Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.

OOO

Siggy didn't have long enough to really process the experience of flying across space before they landed. Both she and Banner looked at each other with mutual awe. "Holy hell!" she hissed, and then felt Thor's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

With a start, she stood up fully and looked around the odd architecture of the room. She thought it looked very…star trek meets star wars."

"So freaking weird." She said and moved to touch something when a pink-skinned woman tiptoed into the room.

"Greetings. The Collector has been expecting you. Please…follow me."

When Siggy looked at Bruce, she had super wide eyes and scrunched her mouth in almost comically. He got the message.

"I know," he whispered. "This is so strange."

Thor led the way after the female, followed by Siggy and then Banner. "You know this is crazy…she's pink! There are bodies and crap all over this fucking place; inside jars and shit!" She snapped, eyes wary.

Banner was clearly gritting his teeth as he walked, though he did reach out and grip Siggy's hand. She stopped freaking out again, mid-sentence, and looked up at him.

He gave a quick, tight grip on her hand and she got the point as she me his gaze. _Show no weakness_…

Siggy nearly snarled at her own actions, because she completely understood Banner's point. She mentally stepped up to the task at hand and attempted a poker face.

They walked through a hall with _live_ beings held in glass cages. Many looked hostile, some paced their prison, and others sat without any fight in their eyes. She slowed to take in one young girl, bearing scales on one side of her face and eyes devoid of any emotion.

Seeing the little girl set a heat to Siggy's roots and she had to clench her fists, digging her nails into her palms to avoid combusting. She looked back at Banner, who was resolutely looking forward, like Thor. They were not trying to get involved in any way.

Seeing these victims of forced servitude, living in glass boxes, made her have to actively push out her thoughts. Everything about this was ethically, morally, and simply _fucking_ _wrong_. She forced herself to keep walking, though she knew she'd be leaving with some fresh recurring nightmares.

They entered a larger room with a man at the far end. He had more 'specimens' around, as he hovered over a desk. He had bleached blonde hair in tall, soft spikes, with a side-cape of leopard skin. If the people in the other room were any inkling, she knew it was of a real big-cat. She wanted to maul this guy with the blunt end of an axe.

The man turned around as she had a particularly murderous image in her head, and she started when she realized he looked like David Bowie out of the Labyrinth. His eyes were heavily lined, and there was a draw of charcoal beneath his lower lip.

Despite her anger and complete humor at seeing his Bowie-like appearance, Siggy could tell this was no simple human. He was not one to be trifled with…

"Welcome!" he said with a dark timber in his voice. "To one of my many museums, of course. I have seen you were coming but, tell me, why are you after my help?" He said and looked deeply upon each of them.

Thor stood on the right, Siggy in the middle, and Banner on the left, though the Collector watched the doctor with an intense gaze, before turning back to Siggy. "You have a monster and a Valkyrie in your midst, Asgardian How intriguing." He said, and rubbed his gloved hands together.

Before Thor could change the subject, Siggy needed to poke at this guy, the reason being because he'd ruffled her feathers so much. "I'm not a pure Valkyrie. I'm the daughter of one…not sure who pops is though."

At her words, the Collector grinned in a way that set her hair on end. "Ah…so a true-born Valkyrie? You are _most_ _rare_ indeed." He said and took a step forward.

Thor stepped forward then, sensing bad intentions. "We came here to ask for assistance. My companions left a legacy stone here in safe keeping two years ago. We need to either take it with us, or receive your promise to send it to us with our need. We fear a threat is coming to Earth and we need to set up precautions."

The Collector held his gaze on Siggy for a moment longer, before addressing the god. "You are right to fear." He said, and walked to his left, as if thinking. "It is Thanos who is hunting for blood now. I don't wish to meddle with him, so I keep my distance. It would take much for me to keep your item safe…remembering that this new threat I did not provoke. And on top of this free of charge request made by you, I am now required to get it to you in your hour of need?"

At the frowns he received in answer, he lifted his brows. "And this is where I can be most helpful…for a price."

It was like the room dropped ten degrees.

Thor lowered his chin and took a pained breath. "What would you require in return?"

The Collector moved back to the center again before stepping toward Siggy purposefully. Before the others could intervene, she took two steps forward to meet him.

"What are you hoping to get from me? A trophy in a glass cage?" Siggy didn't even try to withhold the anger from her voice and she dimly registered that Banner had pulled on her arm to stop her.

The Collector lifted his hands together, index fingers joined, as he took her in. "I couldn't do such a thing to the one of flame…maybe another someday." he said, shocking herself and the companions at her sides. "But no, alas," he continued, "I cannot hide you in a shell for only my eyes. You will have tasks in your lifetime to bring to…_fruition_." He said with a purr that really unsettled Siggy. "These are tasks that will eventually benefit myself."

"So what do you want?" she snapped, patience wearing thin as the tips of her hair turned blue. The heat became palpable in the room and was noted by the others.

The Collector smiled. "I said you were pure Valkyr, because none of the ancient Valkyrie are actually _born_." When he got a grouping of confused looks, he knew he had to explain.

With a sigh he began. "Valkyrie are created by the death of mortal women, whose death was directly caused by their own true acts of valor. In rare cases, these Valkyrie actually carry and _birth_ pure but "lost", as they say, daughters. They drop them on a world and leave them. You are one of many in the cosmos." He said and turned away.

She must have shown some upsetting, childhood driven emotion, because Thor stepped up to her side and tried to push her back. To shelter her…

Siggy snapped to attention and pushed the god out of her way as she advanced on the Collector. "How the hell do you know that?" she growled, "Why the _fuck_ would you even tell me? What do you have to _gain_?" She shot-gunned the questions and watched the not-man smirk as he took in her inquiries.

"Well, the simple truth is that it helps me to help you; it's ultimately my benefit by informing you to search for answers. I get snippets of the future… You just happened to make an appearance in one." Before she could bark another question, he became coldly serious and whirled away to his table.

"I am done with your inquiries. You will find answers elsewhere. For now, you will hear _my_ request."

Both Thor and Banner stepped up to her side and tried to shoulder her back, though she was forced to elbow the god in the gut. "Back off." She hissed and pushed back to the fore. "What were you wanting…for the last time."

The Collector turned to her and said, "A lock of your hair."

At the blank looks he received he sighed and waved at his pink minion. She hopped with surprise and bowed to the three before speaking. "The Collector needs a lock of yours because he has been gathering the hair of each Valkyrie he's encountered for centuries. There is a prophecy that if he can get a suitable length of braided Valkyrie hair, they will all be at his will for a time."

At the words, Siggy took a breath and asked, "How long would he control us?"

"It is not known. The Valkyr women would still wield their own power and minds, but they would be compelled to obey the wielder of the braid until the control is broken."

Siggy sighed and moved to step up to the table, but she was stopped by both of her companions.

"We don't know all the variables!" Bruce whispered.

"Siggy, this is not wise." Thor followed.

She smiled at both of them and shook her head. "This is more than myself. I think my 'cousins' and I can handle ourselves, if his word is to be believed. And besides, it's a myth right?"

She ignored the nervous looks she got in return and stepped up to the Collector, holding her hand out. "Deal. You get us the stone when we need it and keep it safe til then. In return, you get a lock of my hair, with which you'll control myself and my cousins or something for X amount of time."

Without a word, the not-man bowed his head subtly, and held out a razor sharp knife for her.

Siggy took it and grabbed a bundle to the front of her forehead. "Always wondered what it'd be like to have bangs…Hello, eighties." She ran the blade across the taunt hair at her brows, and she stood there in awe as she looked at her hand. Each strand of hair glowed in her hand, as if flame within thread. _So not normal…_

To her right, the pink assistant held up a box with a curled up bundle within. Siggy looked into it and spotted a haphazardly begun braid that shown with many colors and elements.

Siggy grinned openly and had to hold back tears of joy. She finally realized she was not the only one. There were others out there like herself, who'd been abandoned in a strange world and left to survive alone.

Her amber eyes lifted to meet the Collector and she watched his pride run to the fore. He'd gathered another rarity.

"You finish this braid?" she whispered with a dark undertone, "You better be all set with the repercussions, should you actually command a group of Valkyrie doing stupid shit for you."

The Collector grinned openly and shook his head. "You sound like all the others when they offer their hair…though not as eloquently. Braid it in."

Siggy turned back to the box and found the most recent additions to add hers to. One was a light strand set that flowed with cold and white. Another looked black and hummed with an earthy energy. She couldn't hide her grin as she weaved her heated hair in with them.

She felt something deep down, and knew this braid was no joke. Siggy and her cousins would one day have zero control over their actions for an unknowable amount of time. The thought scared her to the bone, but she was not going down without a fight.

"Done."

"The die is cast." said the Collector. "I will send you the stone when you require it, if it is required. As for Thronos, use all of your resources to know where he'll strike first."

With that said, the assistant closed the box and left the area, while another one appeared and led them out. _I'll be back for that braid, you dick head. _She thought and followed the others to their entrance.

The little girl was no longer in the glass cage, and it made Siggy wary. What if she'd caused that?

Banner grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to keep moving. "Lets get the hell out of here."

No one said anything more as Thor called upon Heimdall and the Bifrost took them out of that hellhole.

OOO

When they returned to the helipad, they looked at one another with levels of unease. "You know we'll get grilled on this." Bruce said.

"You mean more like _I_ will get grilled." Siggy said and rubbed her forehead, then pulled on her new bangs. "Shit."

Thor made an audible sigh, then laid a heavy hand on Siggy's shoulder once more. "It is done. Many of us make sacrifices for the better at one point. I know you are not doing this needlessly. You also learned something of yourself!"

Siggy smirked and led the way to get inside the tower. "Shit…I learned I wasted time with my dissertation rather than being a total badass and judging the recent dead for access to Valhalla."

Thor chuckled as the doors opened, and the others all suddenly barraged them with questions.

"_Fuuuck_…" Siggy hissed under breath as she pushed her way through Barton, Romanoff and Hill, before reaching Stark on the outskirts. "How about that drink?"

"Let em argue, I got your back." He replied in all seriousness as he led her to the bar. "Now, the most important question is…is this a glass or a bottle kind 'a night?"

OOO

Whoo! I did nothing productive today except for this…I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gave me some hell and I really researched.

As for the Valkyrie braid, it was another of Kresley Cole's inspirations. Seriously…read that series. -

Please drop me a line for my question on the fic name! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 Lovers of the Sun

Warning! This chapter has some naughty bits…no _lemon_ just yetthough ^_^ Enjoy!

OOO

Oh, it was a bottle night indeed…

Siggy and Tony made it to the bar in record time, followed closely by the others. Thor happily asked for a brew, but Siggy held a hand up before Stark could get him a beer. "Wait, have you had a Moose Knuckle, Thor?"

"Moose…Knuckle." The god replied vacantly and the look she shot Stark said it all. With a flurry, the two moved in unison. They pointed at others who looked dubious, taking numbers, and then got to work.

"Jarvis, get some apple ale up here." Tony said and he pulled Guinness bottles up from the cooler beneath his bar. Siggy, in turn, pulled up glasses and popped tops of the beers while Tony got a pack of the ale he'd requested in record time.

"Shots!"

Everyone was offered one, even Loki who sitting in the corner with a book. When all looked upon Siggy to initiate the first toast of the night, she grinned easily and barked, "To shitty fun-runs and surprise haircuts!"

"To surprise haircuts!"

When the glasses hit surface, she and Tony got back to work. She whipped a couple of glasses in her hands, and was instantly hooted at by Clint and Tasha. "What the hell? I didn't know you could do that!" Banner said with a laugh, as Tony started blasted music around them.

"Hey, I had to pay for graduate school somehow!" she shouted across the bar to him. "Who doesn't like a redhead bartender?"

Natasha took another of her vodka shots and lifted a finger, to signal she had a point. She took a breath after she swallowed and completely ignored Barton's sidelong glance. "I second that one, Sig. _Everybody_ likes a hot redhead bartender. I've played one many times, if you need the evidence." She said with a wink, "Fill that up, ginger."

Siggy smirked as she continued pouring the apple ale into glasses while snatching the bottle of vodka to refill Romanoff's shot glass. She completely upturned the bottle for a solid counted pour and offered the fresh drink with a wink in return.

Natasha gave her a genuinely warm smile and lifted her glass. "Na zdorovje!"

Siggy lifted her own whiskey glass in response so that they clinked, sipped, and she got back to work. Now was the fun part…

Siggy had the apple ales in the glasses, filled halfway, but she tilted them at such an angle that the beer threatened to spill. She slowly poured the stout Guinness into the sides so that the ales married a moment, threatening to mix just before they separated, with the heavier ale on the top.

Siggy set down one after another of the Moose Knuckles, in front of Clint, Thor, Bruce, Tony, and Maria Hill even. While the others clinked glasses, she stood at the end and poured one extra, which she leaned to set on the far end of the bar as best she could. _Drawbacks of the curse of being short, _she thought as she dug deep and prayed her tip-toes would keep her from smacking her chin on the bar.

Shed struggled so hard, but she needn't have had to in the end. A cool hand enclosed over the glass, fingers covering some of her own as their met gazes. She couldn't resist the smile that lit her face up.

"Loki…I made you one of these. They're really good." She said.

Loki gave her a smirk and took a deep sip, to get the flavors of both levels of ale. His eyes widened and she was very much pleased by his reaction.

"Das gut?" she said in German, because she was slightly drunk and she liked the language.

Loki looked at her darkly and tried to pinpoint something. "You know, we all watched from here…you're what he called a pure Valkyrie. He said you needed to search for answers."

Siggy snorted at that. "Funny, it never helped me when I was a child with no one…I was damn lucky to find a family as it was." She hissed, and looked up at him with a question on her mouth, before she retracted it.

He noticed.

"Tell me." He said, no-nonsense.

"Shit, really?" she whined, and saw his serious gaze. "Fine…I was wondering how _you_ felt…to know you were adopted."

Loki frowned at that and rubbed the condensation of his glass thoughtfully. "I knew I was different but…it was a surprise to know just how much so."

"I know it…you wanted to belong. But you never did." She said, as she looked at her glass. "I felt the same with my foster mother. I loved her, _still_ love her, but it was hard to realize the life of hunting and fishing was not for me. The girls around me were married with children…I remained untouched and bitter, while my mother protected me…It was so hard to leave her behind, but it was for her own good."

Loki looked upon the woman before him and really took her in…

Her hair was limp, as if tired like herself, but it still held a residual heat that wafted to him from even with the distance of the bar. She's taken off her vest long ago, and he noticed markings, _Tattoos_, peeking out from both edges of her shoulders. Despite her over the top energy and presence, she was not a large female.

Siggy tossed a foot onto the edge of the bar as she leaned back into her tall chair, but he could see definition in both her calves and thighs. She was strong of leg verily, but she was weaker in her arms. She was toned all over, but her abdomen held no extra fat to protect her, so he wondered if she was fit there as well.

Loki knew the booze was affecting him, because he was wondering about her…he knew she wasn't the Valkyrie type he'd known for centuries. Yet here she was, petite and strong in all the right ways…a _pure_ Valkyrie.

Before he could drag her by the foot over the bar to test her strength in person, music boomed from the sound system above and Siggy laughed out loud from her seat.

_We'll go down in history!_

_Remember me for centuries!_

The anthropologist smiled at the lyrics and she turned to see that Tasha was a fan of the same song. Together, by the booze in their systems, they pointed at one another across the bar and hopped from their seats to do battle.

OOO

It was early morning when Loki felt Siggy shuffle up beside him on the roof. She must have felt she was gracefully sitting beside him, but she really crushed into his hip and squeezed his chest ruthlessly.

"Loki!" she said, breathlessly on his chin as she nuzzled his neck.

Despite the fact she was inebriated and likely had no idea what she was doing, Loki felt his pants tighten when her teeth met his skin for a quick nip.

"Psst! Loki!"

"What, Sigrün?" he snapped, as he heard her giggle just when her head fell back on to his legs. She lied over his lap with ease, head back and amber eyes glowing in the moonlight as they focused on his face.

"I love how you say that…" she practically hummed.

"Hm?" he barely muttered, as he watched her reach up to tug on the leather ties of his shirt, and it drew his eye to her cleavage.

She was oddly lethal to withhold, as her new claws gleamed in the light of the stars and moon. All of it oddly aroused him…

"My name," she whispered, bringing him back to reality. "When you say my full name." She flung a leg over his shoulder while the other snatched him around the waist, dragging her hips to his abdomen. It was highly provocative, and it almost made him nervous. _Ha, almost._

Loki ran a hand up her outer thigh, finding it pleasantly taunt with muscle, before he felt just how _warm_ she was. She must have felt the opposite on her backside, due to her position, because she moaned and tried to grind down to get more of the feeling.

"Sigrün," he said, teasingly, and watched her writhe beneath his grip. It wouldn't take much, he knew, to have her pleased and panting…but he _wanted_ her. He wanted to claim her, despite the repercussions. He wanted her moaning his name, so that she would be his, fully.

Siggy practically rolled into his cool palms as he ran them over her abdomen, to brush between her breasts. When his skin touched her collarbone her breath escaped her. She didn't expect him to actually touch her; it had a sobering effect.

She squeezed his waist with her legs so that she heard a grunt and she felt herself being dragged up. He looked positively murderous.

"I see what you're doing now…"

She shook her head as best she could with his hand on her neck. "No, I just…I didn't know what I was thinking…coming up here. I don't want to do something to you."

"Like what?" he practically hissed as he grabbed a bundle of her hair and gripped. She yelped and her hair lit up in response to the pain. Flames licked down her neck, over his hands and although he did grimace by the sharpness of the heat, he didn't let go.

"Like that!" she snapped, tears of shame and anger clouding her vision as she forcefully contained the flame once more. "I've burned every person who got too close to me." She said, as Loki loosed his grip on her hair but not her neck.

Siggy took a breath and continued quietly. "I've never been with anyone. I've pecked someone on the lips in high school, but I really hurt a couple guys while I was in college. When they wanted more than a chaste little kiss."

At the look he gave her, she sighed audibly. "In other words I haven't had sex before, let alone have a decent kiss…Loki, it was getting to be too serious a minute ago and I really didn't want to set your whole body on fire or something."

The trickster smirked at her then, and she thought she'd die of embarrassment. Siggy had refused to utter the word virgin, but she still felt ridiculous. Now that she felt silly, she tried to push away from him.

Loki refused to let her up and instead pulled her closer. "Let us test this. Otherwise I might think you're just trying to get away from me."

Her brows shot up to her new bangs as he moved towards her lips with purpose. Before she could utter a word to stop him, he captured her mouth and her eyes fluttered close with pleasure.

Though it was a very basic kiss, it was utterly amazing. She felt his hand release her neck at the front, but he griped her at the base of her hairline from the back. He pulled her closer still and she felt him push for access to her mouth.

Shocked, she could do nothing to stop him as his cool tongue forced into her mouth and she moaned. Instantly her hair alighted and her body temperature skyrocketed.

Siggy wanted to pull away, frightened she was hurting him, but he continued with his exploration of her mouth and their tongues danced. He forced her to forget her past experiences with his wicked assault, and before she knew it, she was dragging him down for more.

Her claws dug into Loki's shirt and she lifted a scalding hand to his neck, which elicited a shiver from him. It was so strange, the dance they were creating.

When she needed air, she pulled away as far as he would allow, and their eyes met. Loki's was still quite pale, but she caught a fleeting glimpse of blue leaving his extremities. She would ask about that later, for now her brain was too high on oxytocin flooding her body to inquire.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his mussed hair before giving her a fantastic grin. "Well," he said with a deepened voice, as he reached out ran his thumb over her warm lower lip. "If I may be so bold to say, you've just seemed to have gotten kissed. Would you call it satisfactory?"

Siggy responded with a wide smile and she laughed at him. "Oh, um, well yes most satisfactory." She said, just as the sun hit the horizon and lit up the morning. "Opps…" She uttered and looked back to him. Well, its obviously morning now...so, I suppose that was an _entirely_ satisfying kiss, Loki."

He smirked and let her stand up, then watched her lazily stretch in the sun before she offered a hand to him. "You know if Stark gets wind of this he'll never shut up about it."

OOO

Whoop there you go! Some HEAT lol

Let me know if you liked it, if it was too much, not enough, too fast whatever ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 Leave Me Cold

Hello readers! I'm going to change it up a bit. Hope you like it!

OOO

Siggy hadn't gotten much sleep that morning; she was too busy tossing, turning and thinking about _someone_.

So, she got out of bed with a groan. Instead of walking around like a banshee in her old robe, she decided to wear some black leggings and a baggy, long sleeved shirt. Before she left her room, she plopped on a chair to pull on her hiking boots.

"Heehee, going on a hike." She said to Ulfur as he low-crawled near, to pull on her shoelaces. "You're going to be so bored here, aren't you boy?" He _rooed_ at her and panted in answer.

"Silly," she said as she finished lacing her boots. "Well, lets see what the game plan is. But first, to the coffee!"

OOO

Siggy yawned as she shuffled into the common room with Ulfur at her heels, fully intending to head to the coffee pot. She was just pulling her hair into a scrunchie when Tony verbally pelted her from across the room.

"Morning sleepy head! Guess you had some fun last…oh wait, this morning I guess."

Siggy jumped and looked up to see Stark and Pepper, bearing mimosas. Thor and Loki were across from them looking serious, beside a couple of women she knew from photos as Dr. Foster and her assistant.

Siggy nearly snarled for her answer at Tony's subtle, yet pointed remark. "Ugh last I checked it's only 10, Mr. Narcissist, and you went to bed just before I did. So what does that make you?"

"A day drinker." Tony offered and sipped his mimosa while the conversation around him continued.

She ignored Loki's pointed gaze, and chose to focus all her energy into the coffee pot beyond. "I hope nobody minds my manners, but I _need_ some coffee. Pretty much stat." she said.

One of the new comers, the dark haired woman in a beanie, groaned loudly at her, "Oh my god, _thank you_!" She trailed Siggy and they moved to the back.

The redhead had to literally push Loki to the side to get through the entrance between the bar and the kitchen. She did so without holding back, but gave him a smirk. He replied with a dark look in his eye that told her she'd see him soon enough.

"_Sweet_…Take that Lerki!" barked the assistant.

Siggy thought she might already like this one. "How do you take your coffee?" she asked as she started preparing the beans for grinding.

"I take some coffee with my sugar." The bundled woman said as she leaned her arms onto the countertop.

"Gotcha." Siggy said with a grin and begun the process. "I'm Sigrün, by the way, but call me Siggy!" she shouted over the grind.

"Darcy! I'm with Jane over there, mooning over her mammoth boyfriend!"

Siggy glanced over and noticed the small brunette molded into Thor's impressive form. She immediately smirked and stopped the processor, flipped it and smacked the top to get every delicious grain.

"Yeah, get some!"

Siggy looked up and got a read on the girl fairly easily. She saw much by seeing personalities, from 8 years in university and her own stint mentoring students. "You're a science major…but not a _science_ major."

Darcy's eyes widened and she threw her hands in the air. "Yes! Why the hell don't these flippin' physicists get it? _Social_ science is still a science! High five, bro!" They laughed together and smacked palms.

"Gotta love bonding." Darcy said as Siggy started the coffee pot. "So what do you do? And after we hear that, what are you in for in this hizzle?"

Siggy smiled as she watched the machine finish up in record time. "Gotta love Stark machines." She muttered and pulled out several creamers along with the sugar jar. "I'm a cultural anthropologist but I also do arch on the side."

"Yikes, I hate people…and the camping. " Darcy said and put spoon after spoon of sugar, with just a dash of cream.

"Trust me…I don't really like dealing with people in general, but it's not so bad. It gets easier to have a little bit of people time in and then a boat load of lab work to follow." Siggy said. "As for your latter question, I'm supposed to be here on Anthro business, but I know that's not completely true."

Before Darcy could reply, Loki appeared behind Siggy and took the words out of the assistant's mouth. She watched helplessly as the crazy-ass god reached his deviant hand over Siggy's throat…to take the warm cup from her.

"What in the fuck?" Darcy whispered to herself and stared at the two. Sigrün had smirked, then casually made herself another cup before leaning against the counter. Loki stood across from her, all tall and freaky looking, but they just sipped quietly and watched one another.

_Like serial killers…_

With that thought, Darcy grabbed her cup and moved back over to Jane and the others as quietly and quickly as she dared.

Siggy shook her head and loaded him with a silly grin once they were alone. "Did you sleep?"

"As much as you." Loki responded, and took a deep sip of his coffee. _Oh, you slick bastard…_

"You weren't watching me, were you?" she said quietly, though there was mischief in her eyes.

"I might have been." He said as he set his empty cup down. Loki watched her, in triumph, as she gave him a tiny glimpse of her emotions. The tips of her hair glowed blue for an instant, but she contained the flame before it erupted. "You're getting better at that, little Valkyrie."

She couldn't help but blush at his praise, but their time was interrupted.

"Loki!"

The two looked over at Thor, who was now holding his Jane with worry. The darker brother pushed from the counter, reluctantly, and went over to see what the fuss was about.

Once he was near, the thunder god continued. "We must go back to Asgard, brother. Jane…she's…we don't know what's going on, but it is not good. Father will know what we should do. There is dark energy within Jane, and I worry for her safety."

Loki gritted his teeth, knowing what this meant for himself. "First off, Odin is _not_ my father…as he made perfectly clear." The god ignored his brother's saddened gaze, and continued. "Secondly, I'll be imprisoned once again…though I suppose one is the same as another. Lead the way if you must. We both know this little detour has only been an extension on my life granted by Frigga. No one expected me to be rehabilitated anyway."

Thor visibly grit his teeth and closed fists, before turning to Stark. They quietly discussed their imminent departure while Loki turned and looked for Siggy.

She was pouring another cup of coffee, without expression on her face, carefully schooled. Then she tried to hightail it to the far corner toward the patio, while Ulfur leapt for the paper in her hand.

Loki watched her bop the beast on the nose gently as she opened the glass door, allowing Ulfur to race away for the chance to relive himself. She soon disappeared into the cushions of her favorite oversized chair on the veranda. The only evidence of her presence was the steam from her mug, wafting up into the air.

Loki tried pouring another cup, mimicking Siggy's actions to fix it up. However, he took a testing sip and nearly choked on the unexpected result. He set the abysmal concoction down before moving over to patio doors.

Their leaving would be a fast transition, he knew, due to the overly curious doctor's condition. Himself, his brother and Foster would be gone within the hour. Thusly, the trickster god had no time to delicately let his fiery woman down. He had to think on his toes…

Loki found her tinkering with a tiny electronic pad in her chair; cup of coffee long gone, like it knew it would be.

"I tried to make you one." He muttered and she jumped in her seat, whipping her head around to look up at him. "Shit!" she hissed and snapped a hand to her neck. "Damn it!"

"You're so _very_ graceful, woman." He said as he sat on the edge of the table before her. She gave an unladylike snort in response and poked with her claws into the back of her neck.

"You're an ass." She said and rubbed her neck. "Don't sneak up on people."

Loki tried to contain his grin and look serious. "I understand," he said, "I should make amends." With a quick movement, he nudged her to the edge of the seat.

Siggy frowned because she'd just warmed the cushions, but her jaw dropped from surprise when she felt his left leg slid along her own. Before she could process _that_, she felt his right leg do the same on the outside of her other leg. Lastly, his cool chest met her back.

Siggy physically had to control her eyelids from fluttering shut with pleasure, although she was trying to remain pissed. "Did you just commandeer my chair?"

Before she could try and jump away, Loki's hands began working magic on her neck. She moaned, soft as a kitten, and gave herself to his hands at work.

He pushed the tips of his fingers into her warm skin, absorbing her heat while he transferred his coolness. "_Mmmm_…" she hummed, and lazily dropped her hand against his thigh.

When Siggy felt him give a little shiver, she looked back at him through her messy bangs. "There is no way I make you cold, Loki, that's your forte. Although I'm not complaining…_I like it_." She said with a smirk.

He smiled at her inquiry, genuinely smiled, and it momentarily took her words away. "I know it, Sigrün" He reached out and rushed her bangs with his cool fingers. "I realize there is a _little_ room for something other than anger in my life." He said with a look that made her roll her eyes. "I do hope I can remember this while I'm imprisoned." He whispered.

Before she could question his words, Loki lowered his lips to hers, silencing her before she could speak. Even at their odd angle, he made it work _very_ well. He pulled her up against his chest, with his hand over her neck, all consuming as she molded to him.

It was a moment later when Siggy felt a rigid length resting against her hip. He was rather gentlemanly about it though, she thought, _He shows just how capable he is to take, but he still waits for me to catch up…_

His mouth was cool upon her mouth, yet she was warm as ever and soon she felt that length against her backside get warm. Siggy wondered, vaguely, if they would remain the same in another situation…maybe if they tired the next level? She would not know very soon, because Jarvis's voice interrupted them. It was time.

Siggy was rudely snapped out of her lust, and she sighed with regret. She brushed her palm upon the trickster god's impressive member as she tried to get some distance to cool off. She smiled at him innocently, when he hissed at the contact.

Loki smirked and brought his hand up to cup her chin. "You are completely unforgiven, my Valkyrie. You owe me for such an embarrassing situation."

At his words, Siggy giggled quickly, with tears that threatened her eyes and sobered her up. "How long?" she whispered, with a sense of loss.

Loki frowned and looked down at her hands, before brushing her hair back. "It depends on what the Allfather wishes, Sigrün."

She shook her head and looked out into the sky. "I wish we had more time…I'm not going to lie, Loki. I wanted to try for, um…well, fun stuff. Maybe you won't burst into flames or something, heh." She felt like she had shoved her foot in her damn mouth and she looked away.

His fingertips came under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "You know you affect me, woman…but you most definitely don't know how much." He snatched the pendant around her neck and squeezed until blood dripped down his fist.

"Loki!" she snapped and moved to him stop him, but he raised a hand and held up a small knife. "Cut yourself with this, Sigrün. Think of me when you do." He said.

Her eyes lifted to Loki and she frowned, raising an eyebrow in question. _God damnit, you're too trusting smalls, _she thought fleetingly, but did as she was told.

She was about to slide the blade over her palm, but he covered her hand and helped her make the cut. Despite the fact she was _cutting her palm on command_, it was oddly sensual. The blade felt cold in the chill of the morning and it was gently run over her skin. When she undulated toward him and gasped with surprise, he was quite nearly undone.

With a grunt, Loki cleared his throat and he pushed Siggy back into the now cool seat, before he pressed their bloodied palms together.

"I must go to my prison now, Sigrün…I will come to you if I can." He held her eyes for as long as he could, before Thor's thundering yell through the glass forced him to move.

Siggy was left in a stupor as Loki left her. Numbly, she looked down at her palm and the mix of blood painting it. With a sigh, she leaned back into the chair and brought her legs up to her chest.

When Ulfur ran up to her, she was gripping her bloody hand around the blade she'd been left with.

OOO

Well, there we have it. Loki's off to Asgard and the events of The Dark World are going to begin, while Siggy remains behind. Let me know what you think so far ^_^ There will be a lemon! But not just yet...


	9. Chapter 9 Searching For A Spitfire

I hope you kind of get the transition. I didn't want this to be over too quick and only be in the tower…but now I'm not sure if this falls under a crossover or something because of it now involving, heavily of, The Dark World.

Well, enjoy!

_8 months later…_

Loki didn't even bother sitting on the throne much anymore. It was quite boring. Instead he lied on the floor behind it, his illusion up and active in his stead. To all, the Allfather Odin was sitting calm and fearsome in the seat of the throne.

Loki brought his sight back from the search for Sigrün. He had no way of finding her, unless he had some help. Their blood-bond let him find her easily and speak to her; in theory…but really only if he had an idea of her location.

However, right when he was brought back with Thor, he was imprisoned and soon after lost his mother…much by his own folly, he painfully knew.

After that horrible time, he'd gone with Thor to assist with getting Jane free of the Ether. His brute of a brother had been successful, but Loki had "died" in the process.

Unfortunately, news of his fake death had reached Sigrün long before he had the means of catching her first. If she hadn't have left the tower, he would have been able to reach her, to tell her he lived. Hel, if she'd stayed in the damn city, he would have found her!

Yet months ago, she disappeared from the tower and it was completely out of his ability to find her.

Loki would have to enlist help from someone who would not blow his cover. He was still technically king, even with his illusions; his brother had given up the throne and he was an Odinson, despite his true heritage.

Plain and simple, Loki was the only one keeping Asgard under a steady rule. He needed help from someone who could see farther than he, but also had the better interest of Asgard in his top priorities.

With a grimace, Loki knew he'd have to go see Heimdall. "Shit." He uttered and raised himself from the chilled tiles._ Ever cold_…he thought.

He hadn't known warmth since his little spitfire had left his life. He would do _anything_ to have her back under his control, even deal with a person he hated to do so.

_ooo_

Siggy cursed as the jeep hit another large rock in the road, which dislodged her aux cable from the haphazard radio setup. It had been a good-travels gift from the family they'd lodged with a week ago; the kid was a genius though, don't get her wrong. You can't ask for a better option when all you had was Bulgarian radio for two months straight…_a two whole months_ without her beloved music.

"Oh come on!" she barked and her partner in the passenger seat laughed aloud at her distress.

"Give it up, Red," said the slim woman as she expertly scribbled along in her notebook and tablet, despite the precarious ride. "You may as well give up."

"Never, Sam." Siggy nearly snarled at the radio as she fished for the cable once more, and connected it. Fiddles, drums and guitars erupted once more in a fast beat and she sighed with relief.

"Flogging Molly is so 90's." Sam said with a sly look; the missile did not connect. Siggy was too pleased and deep into her music.

"_So when you get to heaven, May the devil be your judge!_" She sang shrilly and her companion winced.

"Can we listen to like, Lindsey Stirling or something? At least there aren't a lot of lyrics for you to—

"_Drown me with yer ROAR!_"

"Damn it!" they heard from the back. An immensely muscular man sat up and pulled an earbud free. "I swear to the gods you two…Siggy, finish up and switch it over."

They met gazes in the rearview mirror, and she smirked. "Hear you loud and clear, Jonnie. Sorry about that, Sam."

"Thank god." The other woman said and got back to her notes. "I'm working on the grid plans for the site so I need a good vibe going."

Not a moment later, guitar rhythms began and both Siggy and Jonnie began rocking to the beat. Sammie shook her head and her eyes widened with feigned disbelief. "You two…why couldn't they just stick me with the other crew?"

"_Ooooooooh Barracudaaa!"_

_ooo_

Loki had a hard time convincing Heimdall to help him. At first he tried to intimidate. "It will be useless and painful to fight me," he began, to no avail. Then he'd said it was in the Guardian's best interest, _for now_. But that did not sway him whatsoever.

Only when Loki dropped his illusions and appeared, in the flesh, before the god, was he given a true and fair judgment.

"Loki Odinson, for your act of searching to benefit someone other than yourself, I shall help you. Your Valkyrie…she's kept herself busy to point that she's unhealthy. She was broken when she heard of your death, but since that time she has tried to push it away…along with her refusal to access emotions and fear that she's threaded to your memory. Tread lightly with her."

Those were the Guardian's last words before he gave Loki an image of her location on Midgard…and that was all it took.

_At last…_

Once back in the safety of his rooms, he dug deeply and relentlessly for her image. He needn't have bothered.

Once he'd known her position, down to the very country, he was able to focus in on her aura with ease. It had been so long, even 8 months for a god such as he felt like a lifetime. When his illusion materialized for him, it was at the edge of a large blue tarp. As if by clockwork he spotted the vision that was his wee spitfire through the eyes of his illusion.

Sigrün walked towards him in the same beat up hiking boots he'd last seen her wear in person. She was also much more sun-kissed. Her legs and arms looked lightly bronzed, but despite that healthy glow she still looked…off. Like she was struggling with her energy.

Still, despite Sigrün's emotional state, her body was actually very strong. She moved forward over the wild grasses with ease as she lifted shaded spectacles onto her face.

She heaved a canvas bag over her shoulder and hopped a grouping of rocks just before she walked into his invisible illusion.

"Siggy!" she was hollered at from her caravan and stopped short to look back. Loki hissed with frustration on his end as Asgard. If she'd gone a foot further, she would have walked into his spell and thusly would have connected with him just enough so that she could _see_ _and talk_ to his illusions. He could tell her he was alive.

Yet there she was, being irritatingly yelled at by a tall woman near the vehicle that Sigrün had just exited. "Hey! Did you want PB&J or, like, something else?"

"I just want some hardtack…maybe an apple. I'm ready to get to work on this so dirt is gonna basically become a condiment at this point."

Heimdalls words repeated in his head, so Loki decided her wanted to gauge the situation before interrupting her work. What if she reacted badly from him distracting her from something she'd obviously invested her energy into?

Decidedly, Loki moved his illusion to the far side and watched her get to work.

_ooo_

Siggy grabbed an end of the tarp, along with Jonny's help, and they rolled it back. "Those fuckers." She snapped, and they heard a howl from up the hill. _"Language!"_

"Shit, how hard is it to make sure all the debris and dirt is gone?" Siggy asked Jonnie, blatantly ignoring Sam.

"No respect." He said, shaking his head with disappointment, as he watched her carefully maneuver the visible bones and working areas.

"Damn" she said wistfully, with a small smile. "How in the hell did the Thracians get these enormous war-horses into this pit, keep them on their feet during the burial, and kill them at the perfect moment so their heads were just malleable to position the exact same…personally, such a waste. I love animals, there's no need for this."

Jonnie scratched his chest and shook his head. "That is true, but they also held their horses in high regard. To them is was a huge honor to the great beasts that bore them. I'm sure they were drugged, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to be buried like this."

Siggy smirked at her partner. "There you go, Jon, spouting reasonable knowledge and shit…though I am glad to hear it. I hate digging up animal remains...but it's more fun than sitting around doing nothing."

"Hey, what happened with that? I thought you were doing a covert case study right before you came out with us." Jonnie inquired as they rolled out their canvas tool kits and got to work. He removed a tiny specialty toothbrush, and though it contrasted with his sheer size, he wielded it like a surgeon.

"I was," Siggy said as she leaned over the site with an immense camera and took many photos before setting it down and joining into the meticulous dig. "I just…I lost someone. Twice, it feels like…because once was a goodbye and the last was…" Siggy suddenly attacked a dirt mound with her brushes and said nothing more on the subject. "And then there was nothing for a couple months and I was getting antsy."

Jonnie said nothing more on it as Sam appeared above them with lunch and snacks. "Looks like we're still early, but the other crew will be here soon to sink their little paws into this dig."

Siggy smirked at the prospect of a competition as she and Jonnie got into their work even harder; nothing like a little friendly competition. Plus she could tell them to clean the site up better next time…

_ooo_

It had not been anything close to a competition. It had been a goddamn shut out.

Hours later, Siggy was sitting in the back of the jeep ripping jerky bites with her teeth whilst staring angrily at the group below. They had actually been Bulgarian government-funded archaeologists and not their second team. The bastards had shown up with police and paperwork authoring their hold before taking over the dig.

"Almost a year of searching for funding…" Jonnie spat. "The planning to even get here, paperwork…months of digging in the toilet."

"I don't know how the hell this happened under our noses," Sam said as she pulled their huge rolling packet of files and pictures to her side possessively. "But they do not have our preliminary work and all the evidence we've gained. They're on their own for typography and the strata levels. Hope they have fun piecing together decay data."

"Their data _will_ be incomplete without it," Jonnie said and patted Siggy's shoulder; he could practically feel her anger simmering at the fore.

"I know it, and we haven't lost this. It's a fight they want and they won this time. But we'll win the war." She said and hopped off the back. "When we get back to our home-bases I start processing the data, Sam and I will bounce notes. Jonnie, you should get with Rodge and the other two so we can start cataloging bones and cleaning up the artifacts. When this bitch is ours again, and it will be, you all know where to reach me."

"Yep yep," Sam said as they began packing it in. "I don't know why you don't just stay put in New York and take on that teaching job you were offered."

"Ha," Siggy said with a snort and loaded the camera equipment in alongside Jonnie and the amount of material they'd gathered that day. "I like being isolated up there, with my mom and my dogs. That way I get my research done."

"And frostbite." Jonnie added in.

"Hey, I _like_ the cold, okay?"

"Well considering you seem to heat up the jeep all on your own, I'll take your word for it." Sam said with a laugh and saw Siggy's frown. "Hey, I sure as hell don't mind! Remember Romania a few years ago?"

Jonnie shook his head. "You know, if I didn't know any better, that would have sounded more interesting that I know it was."

"Perv." Sam said and hoped into the truck with her bundle of electronics and books.

Siggy grinned at him and they high fived after closing up the back of the vehicle. "All right, call it in to the others. I'm sure they were intercepted and are back at the inn. We need tickets out of here stat. One can only take the coffee here for so long…"

With that, she started the jeep and immediately blasted "White Wedding" by Billy Idol, much to Sam's delight.

_ooo_

Back in Asgard, Loki had formulated a plan. He would not lose his hold on her again, but he could not interrupt her around her peers. She'd be spitting mad, he was sure. Something told him her knowledge at his not-being-dead- dilemma isn't going to be a calm situation.

Decidedly, he moved to the throne once more and sat to contemplate. He would find her at her mysterious home, and until then, he can figure out how to get his hands on her once again.

_ooo_

Ooooh! Intrigue! JK, drop me a line, let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the favs and reviews ya'll!

DormantInTheBlood you're a sweet heart ^_^ MadZee and Maddox, Love ya both!


	10. Chapter 10 Flying Home

Hey all!

If you're interested in the song Lollipop by the Chordettes (you'll know what I'm getting at soon) go here: watch?v=hWL1jbUYfsg

Love this song ^_^

OOO

Loki followed her trek across the world. Sigrün had made it to Amsterdam, where she stayed a few days with her colleagues before they all parted ways. She'd hopped on a red eye and made it to Ireland with another lay over for two days, where she stayed alone in a bed and breakfast.

He oddly found his time watching Sigrün to be… therapeutic. He'd had nothing, no contact with anyone, besides the idiots whom interacted with the Allfather illusion daily. Loki found that watching her was a fine distraction when he had time between his responsibilities. He knew she'd be "pissed off" if she had an idea he was peeking in on her life…but, still, it was worth the risk.

He knew much about her mannerisms because of the months spent around her, but he didn't know just how differently she acted was when she thought she was _alone_. The vision of her in tiny shorts and thin shirts nearly undid him, and she was prone to breaking out in ridiculous dances when a song came upon her.

Sigrün had once hopped around to a random beat with lyrics that simply repeated "_Lollipop lollipop lolli lollipop lollipop! Apple, lollipop lollipop….Ba dum dum dum…_" The low, provocative wiggle she'd made with her hips at the end? He had to leave her alone for a while and walk off an unexpected hard-on due to that incident.

Loki could tell she was trying to stall with her trip. Because it was easier for mortals to travel in this age, he knew she was purposely taking her time getting to wherever her home was. He was hoping he could see where, to anticipate her destination, but she didn't have papers like most of the other passengers. She used her phone and scanned her way onto each flight.

Finally, after days of relaxing for her and sexual frustration for Loki, she finally worked toward the last leg of her trip.

_ooo_

Siggy made it to the Fairbanks airport, jetlagged and beyond ready to be home. She had one more stop, or so she hoped. If not, her ride back to Fort Y would be Jake and his flying pack of gum with a motor strapped to it. Then they'd have to stop at Birchcreek for supplies or fuel. By supplies she meant some oddball gift for her mom…Jake really liked Franziska, but odd postcards from gas stations in one-malamute towns weren't exactly her idea of super romantic.

Siggy snagged a lox and caper bagel, moaned into the first bite, and pounded pavement to her "terminal" if you could call it that. No nice seating at her gate because there were only 3 in the whole airport and hers was C. It in the far corner by baggage claim and maybe had a bench in there. She went over to the area anyhow and was spotted by the young attendant, who looked bored.

"Hi!" The teen hopped to her feet and smiled, thankful for the sudden distraction. "You must be Sig…um, Sigrum."

"Sigrün but just call me Siggy."

With relief, the girl repeated the name then asked for identification, quickly determining this was her last passenger for the night. "Great! If you're ready the pilot is already here. I'll radio them if you like?"

"No need, I see them right out there. Looks like final checks to me. I don't want the engine to get too cold. Thanks for the help, Hun. Have a good night."

"Thanks! Safe flight!"

Siggy dragged along her rolling bag of research and heaved up her laptop bag before pushing open the door to the tarmac. A gust of cold wind hit her face, and though the girl behind her shivered, the redhead lifted her chin with welcome.

Siggy adored as the coolness that hit her hair, though it was nowhere near the delicious cold which Loki had made her feel. She felt a pain inside and frowned. To most, that would sound horrible: to be made cold by your would-be lover. To her, it was a refreshing hug, and it went so deep into her skin, that it felt had so intimate.

"Um, Ms. Siggy!"

She was snapped out of her grief and looked back to the poor shivering teen. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

With a rush, she kicked the door shut and rushed over to the figure near the plane. "Wondered how long you were gonna stand there and orgasm in the cold…"

"Kirima!" Siggy screamed and raced across the cold ground. "You bitch!" she howled as they met in big, mutual hugs.

"Truthful though!" The doe-eyed native woman said with a grin. "How was the dig?"

"Ugh," Siggy groaned. "I'll tell you on the way…I was expecting Jake, though! You're so much better to look at…"

"Ha! He's down with the flu."

"Thank god."

"Franzi was asking when you'd be there so I told her as soon at I snagged you up." Kirima said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Siggy said and they moved at once, the pilot to the bright red bird and she to the bags she'd abandoned.

When the engine hopped to life and the props began spinning a steady song, Siggy had already stuffed her gear behind her seat and jumped in. A moment later she was passed a head set so they could speak during the flight. She jerked in her seat when the pilot gasped and stared at her.

"Surely you don't expect me to fly this plane?" Kirima barked with a shocked gaze.

Deadpan, Siggy responded, "I am serious. And don't call me Shirley."

They held their expressions for only a few moments before they gave into grins and laughed just as the plane glided into movement. "Oh Airplane jokes…you get me every single time." Siggy said and leaned back in her seat.

"Hardtack?" Kirima said, and offered bag of dried meat just as they gained some speed.

"Elk?" at the nod she received, Siggy made an exaggerated groan. "I should just marry you."

"Many have tried." The pilot retorted as the plane bounced into the air with ease. "Now, I fought to take your flight, you human space-heater. Warm this cockpit up!"

Siggy said with a full mouth, "That's what she said."

_ooo_

Because of the near-constant sun during late summer in Alaska, Siggy was feeling more-than-horrible jet lag. She wanted nothing but her bed because it was 2 am, and the sun was still out.

The hum of the engine did nothing to lull her. Then again, the last few times she'd flown was just after it was safe-ish to fly. The world was dark for the residents of Fort Yukon then. It was rare for her to fly in a safe time.

She always seemed to be rushing to something, somewhere, elsewhere. Now she just wanted to be home, in the safety of the cold she'd come to embrace. When her mother had seen her so deep in grief the past winter, she'd been unable to bear the looks and misunderstandings. She'd fled at the first go-ahead for travel with a job lined up.

Now she was back and hopeful. She smiled to herself as her town came into view.

"Miss it?"

"More and more every time I leave." She said to Kirima. They had time to catch up on the ride from Fairbanks. Sure, it was hard to keep in contact with their schedules, but they'd been friends since children so they fell right back into their rhythm.

Kirima also knew why Siggy didn't need jackets in the cold, and why the woman was ridiculously excited for the first fall of snow. Not to mention that the redhead, especially while camping, made the best fires.

Finally, the tires bounced on the tarmac and they made the crawl to the end of the runway. Soon they slowed down and Kirima led the plane into her garage. "Last flight for a week love," she said. "I took a couple days off so we can get belligerently drunk and recover."

"Ah, you know the way to my heart!" Siggy announced as she removed the headpiece and stowed it away with Kirima's. "Did you spot mom?"

"No, but I thought I saw the dogs."

"No!" Siggy snapped and snatched her bags. "I hope you don't think I'm dine-n-dashing, but I have to see Ulfur!"

With a smile, the pilot shook her head. "Go see your brat-dog."

Siggy struggled with her heavy rolling notes, but they did cooperate and keep up with her impressive pace. Her laptop bag stabbed her hip but she ignored it and ran across the quickly icing asphalt towards the grouping of dogs. That meant her mom and cousin were there waiting for her!

"Ulfur!" she screeched and her big beastly pet tackled her with all his eighty pounds.

"_Hurenshon!_" Siggy heard and she shouted back in German.

"_Mama! Waren sind Sie wach_?" she howled past the licks of her wolf dog.

"She refused to sleep knowing you were coming home, even if it was this early." Siggy's cousin interjected from her head. He was an average sized young man with olive skin and rich black hair. He was the son of Franzi's brother, who had married a Native Alaskan woman thirty years back. Both had long passed, but Franzi had moved in, with Siggy as a babe, to raise him.

"Hey Kurt! You ass-hat!" Siggy barked under the attentions of her wolf dog. "Help?"

With a laugh, the man leaned over and pulled the beast off his cousin. "Hey Sig, good to see you! You look like shit besides the tan."

"Thanks!" she hissed as he pulled her to her feet. A moment ticked by, and she caved.

Siggy lunged into Kurt's obvious bear hug and they squeezed each other to bits.

"Shit!" Kurt barked. "Uncle!"

With a grin, Siggy released him and he shook out his arms to get feeling back. "What the hell, woman? Working out?"

"Nope." She said as her mother moved over to greet her. "You're just a puss…"

_ooo_

Finally, Siggy made it into her own home. Upon her insistence years before, she had her own cabin built…very nearly next to her mother's. She had originally wanted to be down the road, but Franzi wanted her very close in the rare times when she was home."

"_Bitte, mein baby-Madchen…_" her mother had pleaded gently, so Siggy gave up being roads away. Though she did take a consolation….only their "backyards" were connected. There weren't yards where they were from in Alaska. They could literally use flashlights in code to talk to one another through their kitchen windows.

Siggy sighed and knew it was for her mother. Her only solace was that she had a bunch of trees between her two family members, or a bad snow, which could make three feet seem like an ocean separating them.

She'd had a good time with her mom and cousin that night though. They'd stayed up until the sun went away, and then it was decided to take advantage of the hours of darkness. "_Guten naught, mien lieben_." Her mother had uttered, just before she kissed her daughter goodnight.

Then her cousin stepped up with a grin. "Officially fall next week…you gonna date any one ever?" he asked as he hugged Siggy tightly.

"You gonna marry that girl at the general store, finally?" she retorted.

"Ha!" Kurt said and pulled back, red in the face. "Touché. Fine you got me. Night cuz."

"Night." she said and closed the back door to the main house. Ulfur was right at her heels as they moved toward her own cold house. A wee Chihuahua would not be happy in her icy abode, but her wolf dog was.

Outside, the night was quiet and the cold ground crunched under her boots. Her bag rolled over the frigid blades of grass as she went, and she felt a little bad at the damage she was making. She pulled the heavy thing up, carrying it awkwardly at her hip.

Siggy thought of her cousin as she moved. _He should marry that girl, _she thought. It'd been years of tiptoeing around the poor thing and she was the sweetest little woman with an adorable face. Siggy knew he wanted to call her his wife. _He should marry, _she thought,_ he _is_ getting older, that is true._ He was older than she by a few years. _As it was, _she thought darkly.

Siggy knew she was going to live a long life. She understood that even though she's been fighting through ridiculous ventures, she would live for a very long time. Her entire small family would be long gone before she got a single gray hair on her head.

The thought made her nearly quake with fear.

_ooo_

Siggy finally fell into her cool bed, blankets freshly set by the maid she'd paid to care for her mother and her own home, during her absence. Truth be told, it would be a hovel of dust no matter, because the redhead had other things to worry about than an asthma attack by dust.

Siggy closed her eyes and listened to Ulfur's snores as she relaxed. She'd felt so cool and calm, between the last year and now, that she nearly fell into a trance.

Her skin was still hot as ever, but a slight coolness rolled over her arm, _Like a ghost_, she thought.

Siggy lifted up to look around suspiciously, and she met with a wave of pure energy. She inhaled and was struck with images of Loki, his emotions and presence…just not the cold she remembered.

The redhead gasped with fear and backed into the headboard of her bed, clutching her knees to her chest. She found herself staring at the face of a ghost….

_ooo_

In case you're wondering why there is German language in here, I'm currently in German 101 so I'm trying to expand as much as I can. I also know, that in this particular region of Alaska, there is a very decent branch of German speaking people. This ties my German/Scandinavian origins for Siggy within an American-esque society.

Thanks for all the love readers! Loki and Siggy interacting next chapter ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 Poking the Flames

OOO

Siggy leaned back against her bed frame, starring at the form of Loki dressed in leather armor. Except it wasn't him…

She frowned and held a hand out towards his visage, sensing for coolness. "You're his ghost…or some ass-hat trying to mess around with my emotions! Be gone demon!" she screeched.

With that done, and no disappearing semi-there Loki, she began tearing up. "That works in the movies…" she whined and shrank into her own hug.

The Loki person shifted towards her. "Sigrün, it _is_ me. I didn't actually die; I pretended to."

At his words, her eyes widened and her skin paled.

"Yes!" he whispered, happy she understood so quickly. He was worried she'd be upset. "I would only be imprisoned once more after helping Thor with the Ether, so I showed him I died with an illusion."

When he finished speaking, no sooner did his mouth close that Siggy's open palm was flying through the air. When her hand flew threw his head, she'd helplessly followed her wild swing through. She glared up at him after, with tears stinging her eyes.

"You fucking asshole." She hissed and her hair lighted with her rage.

Loki frowned. "I don't know why you're so angry."

"_Angry?_" she snapped and stood up on the mattress. "And you 'wouldn't know _why'?_" When he shook his head in reply, she nearly pitied him. _Nearly…_

"Well then! Where to begin? How about I mourned you for nearly a year?" she hissed, when she saw a slight tightness rise to his jaw, she plowed on. "I thought you were dead! I get there wasn't much between us, except for some very nice chemistry, but a girl has the right to know when a guy- correction the_ only guy_ she could ever potentially _fuck_- decides to never tell her he was in fact _not dead_ _on an asteroid!"_

Loki sat, dumfounded, and watched her rage above him. As she howled, her body grew hotter, and he swore he could even feel a little of her on Asgard through his illusion. He knew, then, that there was no way to appease her through his illusions.

"Sigrün…" he said and she looked down at him through brilliant amber eyes, filled with tears. It broke some piece deep inside him. "I _am_ alive. I rule Asgard now…it's…it is complicated though."

"You mean its all lies." She hissed and fell to her butt, her fight dissipating as she dragged her knees to her chest.

Loki sighed and said "I rule it in place of Odin now. That is truth. I suppose I shant lie, at least not to you." At her _no shit_ look he continued. "It was fortuitous, but I did not expect my own adopted father to succumb to the sleep so easily. But I took advantage without thought…that is the truth."

Siggy shook her head and looked out her window. "I don't _feel_ you." She whispered after a long beat of silence.

"I feel as you do." He said, longingly. "I _cannot_ feel you within my illusions."

"You're not even really here?" She cried out then and fell into a nearby pillow. "Just go, Loki!" she yelled, muffled by the cotton. "I can't touch you to even hit you properly!"

"Sigrün…."

"GO!" she snapped and lifted up to shout at him. Her hair flew into flame once more, and it even trailed down her arm threateningly.

Loki frowned and nodded. "I leave you then, my Valkyrie."

When he was gone, Siggy broke down and burst into hot tears, falling into her pillows. She knew this was because of the emptiness she'd felt when he was gone. It was a tease because it had been so long, but she'd gotten no feeling being near to his illusion…it wasn't the same.

She knew she was acting pretty ridiculous. But he _was_ being a total asshole. Why didn't he just show himself in the flesh? Now she was left wondering if it was truly him or just a sad lie of her own psyche…

Siggy cried herself to sleep, and woke the next day knowing it had all been a dream.

_ooo_

Siggy woke up with a start, trapped by hot sheets and dried tears that had coated her face. After glancing at a nearby mirror, she looked like a drowned cat as she crawled from her bed. She hadn't really slept and felt so exhausted…

She shuffled to the bathroom and nearly melted under the cool water of her waterfall shower, slowly breathing beneath the stream. It took a good long time for her to accept her surroundings, rebounding from her dream, but she didn't use up any heat.

Siggy kept the temperature on cold the entire time during her shower, and she leaned into the stone tiles after a time. _That was a dream…_she thought with a sigh.

She normally drank before bed, but the night before she hadn't had anything. Her drinking had spiraled out of control the past winter. It helped her push away her grief, yet it had gotten to the point where if she looked down at the scare on her hand she would burst into tears. It reminded her of the loss of Loki, so she'd promptly open a bottle and drown in her pain.

Siggy had stopped drinking recklessly when her mom found her in the cold running shower, after having lied there for hours. The symptoms of that had dreams come at her in full force, once she didn't pass out every night. Over time, she contained them by having a couple glasses before bed.

_It was a dream_ she thought again. Even though she had been angry during it, she still felt pain, knowing it was just that…_a dream_.

_ooo_

Siggy got out of the shower reluctantly, and dried off. She looked into the mirror and noticed her dark eyes. With what she saw, she frowned and sighed before brushing her thick hair out and leaving it alone. She'd found, as a freshman in high school, that she could dry it instantly with a "flame-on", as Kurt liked to call it.

However, she noticed it was softer after it air-dried when she didn't use that tactic. So Siggy avoided flaming it up as much as she could. Even if her hair was a veritable bon-fire at will or not, more often, she was still a woman. She had a little bit of vanity about her red locks…

Siggy sailed out of the bathroom, feeling a little more rejuvenated by the cold shower, but she was in desperate need of coffee. Her mom made the very best, at least, so she was headed that way.

She pulled on fresh lace undies, dragged on her black house shorts, and added a bra in case a neighbor was over. She nabbed a baggy old university shirt and left the room, with Ulfur padded happily behind. It was breakfast time!

Siggy made it to the first floor, ignored her empty kitchen, and went right to the front door as she grabbed her laptop bag. Before opening the door, she slipped on some brown rabbit fur boots, which she used to trek between houses. Sometimes she went barefoot, but she liked the feel of the decadent fur around her ankles.

Siggy opened the front door and Ulfur burst out, hell-bent on getting some food. She followed behind, at a walking pace, and felt the crunch of wild grass and dew beneath her soles. It didn't make sense to have a stone path there; she'd be forced to get the snow and ice off of it most of the year or else face the wrath of her mother.

She made it to the old wooden door and, when it caught, she barked out a curse. "Son of a bitch!" she slammed a hip into it and it flew inward.

The sight she was greeted with was her mother sipping coffee at the high pub-style table. However, a guest was seated across from her, in true Franzi fashion. Siggy immediately knew who it was…

"What the fuck?"

"Sigrün!" Franzi snapped, her accent harsh and commanding. "Respect our guest, mien lieben!"

"It's quite alright, Lady Franzi." Loki said and looked over to the redhead who looked ready to burst with anger. "I would make you some coffee, but alas, I am terrible at it."

Suddenly feeling defeated, Siggy's shoulders dropped and she shuffled over to feed Ulfur before heading to the coffee pot.

"Ah, Loki," Franzi said, reaching out to lay a hand on the god's wrist. "Bitte, tell me more of your mother, Frigga."

"Ah yes, well she would have be so pleased you worship her, still. She is in the stars now." He said, with reverence.

"So beautiful…" Franzi said and leaned back as Siggy slide up beside the table to top her cup of coffee off. "Danke, bebe."

Siggy nodded and looked at Loki's cup. She noticed he liked it like her own still. Forcing away the feeling of being flattered, she shuffled away and finished her own cup before moving around the side and sitting between the two at the tall, pub-style tables.

She took a desperate sip before she withdrew her laptop, trying to ignore the radiating coolness of Loki's legs near her own.

"So, Siggy, what are your plans for today?"

She barely heard her mother as she pulled up her email and frowned at the newest one. At least their funders had made contact with the Bulgarian government with a pure What-the-Fuck type of, yet very polite, response.

"_Sigrün!_"

Siggy jerked in her seat and looked between her two companions. Loki wielded a smirk and her mother sat looking lethal. "Entschuldigung, mama." She uttered the apology quickly, and said, "I thought I'd go to the general store to place some orders, before I forget and then need something badly."

With an easy smile, despite her wrath a moment ago, Franzi replied, "Ja bebe, take my list with you. Loki will help you gather the items. He's staying with us for a few days."

"Seriously, mama? You just met him!" Siggy snapped and then knife-handed the god, angrily. "You are such an asshole, preying on the hospitality of my mother! What happened to you being, like, a goddamn ghost last night?"

"Luckily, the fools in Asgard are easily pacified. I told them the Allfather needed time to his self and that he'd return, rejuvenated, within a few days. Again, luck for you, dove, Asgardian days move much slower than Earth's."

She groaned and slumped her head on the laptop. "I thought you were dead this morning. I convinced myself you were a dream…"

Franzi chose that moment to get up and start breakfast, before she patted her foster-daughter's back. It was the perfect amount of comfort Siggy needed to gather her wits, and then she lifted her head.

She was an anthropologist. They didn't get caught up in the details; they flowed on with the roughness of the waves surrounding them, and then attacked them with skill.

Siggy lifted her mug and looked at Loki, really looked at him. He was wearing a mortal button down black shirt, green scarf loose around his neck, and black slacks…he looked like a damn GQ model she thought with a sigh. He looked so perfect and she…?

Siggy knew she looked unkempt with the holey university shirt, little shorts and worn furry boots. She also knew her hair was frizzing up…

Loki, on the on the other hand, looked right at her wet hair. He knew she showered often, but he never comprehended how her hair looked wet. It was still quite full, but it was slightly darker, due to the water. He more easily spotted the strands of white and deep mahogany buried within the copper of the mass. He felt a twitch in his fingers to touch it.

"So," she began, "You're staying here for a few days then? How come you're not a ghost anymore?"

Loki cleared his throat and drained his cup, before Franzi spirited the thing away. "I was an illusion last night. Today, I am here. You know this." He said with a deep voice as he leaned toward her, and snatched her hand before she could withdraw. He was more than satisfied by her reaction.

She shuddered and the tips of her hair lit, curling up as they both heated and dried within the same moment. Siggy tried to glare at him, but she had enjoyed herself too much.

"You're a douche-canoe." She said with a nonthreatening frown.

"I know not what this canoe of douche is."

She sighed as her mother set a new cup of coffee down for Loki. "Why can't I stay pissed at you?"

"Because I am a god." He said and she made a face, shaking her head. "Well then, I am loveably evil."

With a smirk, she laughed aloud and dove to finish off her email. "That you are, Loki…That you are."

_ooo_

Whoo! That was a difficult chapter! There were so many ways for them to meet up….but this was my favorite, easiest, most believable at the moment I think.

BTW I love you all! So flipping amazing! Thank you! Tell me how you think the reunion went. There shall be naughty bits soon! \(^_^)/


	12. Chapter 12 Stoking the Fire

Siggy opened the door to her 1979 Bronco, and nimbly hopped the three-foot difference with aid from the truck's nerf bar. With ease, she leaned over the cool leather seats to slip the key into the ignition before turning. With out pause, it roared to life and she laughed with delight, drumming her hands on the black hide.

"Damn! Love that gal!" She looked back over her shoulder at Loki. "I asked my housekeeper to start my Bronco up every once in a while." She explained.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and lifted his chin in acknowledgement. "Quite lovely." He said and returned to looking at her ass once she'd safely turned around. Siggy had changed into black leggings, and he wholly approved of the choice and the new sight of her.

"Alright! You ready?" she said and turned to face him. She had one foot on the nerf bar she used to hop into the cab, and the other dangled out in the air.

Siggy was looking at him, with her hand on the doorframe and afternoon sun coating the dusty windows of the garage. She was smiling, and her eyes were like molten amber when it hit her face.

Perched as she was on the nerf bar, Loki had to look up at her a bit. He moved without thinking and snatched her supporting hand from the Bronco. She jerked in reaction and stumbled off, less-than-gracefully, into his grasp. Before she could flounder around for grounding, his mouth captured her own and she immediately melted into his grip.

Siggy shivered softly and he felt the tremor run through her as his tongue found hers. He pulled one of her legs up over his hip while simultaneously pushing her back into the seat of the vehicle.

She released his kiss and groaned aloud at the sharp contact at her rear, then gasped as his lips moved on to her neck. She instinctively bucked into his hips and he nipped her quickly for the action.

"Loki," she hissed and she felt that decadent, hard length from their last encounter over a year before. Only this time, he was positioned correctly and she had truly underestimated just how much she really wanted to try a horizontal tango with him…it was a little scary.

He felt her stiffen up and knew he'd pushed too far, too fast. "Sigrün," he started and leaned back to see her, despite what his lower needs were pulsing for.

She looked flushed, but not uncomfortable. Still, he pulled her back off the seat and set her leg down, reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

Siggy laid her hand on his chest, then met his eyes as she pushed her palm to his collar bone. Her body temperature was searing, and he was such a balm to her fire. He certainly didn't seem to mind because he hissed, and subconsciously undulated towards her with his hips and chest.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat at her newfound power, and Loki saw it. "There she is." He said deeply, and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"Sorry…that was _really_ new for me." She said with a whisper, and felt him place a hand behind her neck, squeezing softly. It felt so comforting, even though he'd said nothing, her next words spilled out of spirit rather than her head. "Maybe we can try…something later on." She said, with a beet red face.

Loki flashed a grin her way that nearly curled her toes. "I'll hold you to that, Sigrün."

_ooo_

Despite how chilly late afternoon was, there was no need for the heater in the Bronco. It was like a car in Phoenix without AC by the time she drove around to the front and her cousin hopped in the front seat. Loki was sitting in the back, with his own bench seat, when Kurt whooped and shook out of his coat.

"Damn, girl! What did he do to you? It's hot as hell in here! Turn down the heat!"

Siggy blushed hotly and spotted Loki's satisfied smirk in the rearview mirror. She stuck her tongue out at him and connected her iPod to the aux cable. "Well, roll the window down or something, you jerk-off."

Without skipping a beat she promptly blasted _Nicotine_ by Panic at the Disco as she rolled into gear, and spit gravel. The small town was about twenty miles out, so there was _plenty_ of time for her favorite, random jams.

_ooo_

They passed pines and had glimpses of rivers along their way to Fort Yukon. It was so nostalgic, Siggy fell back into her days commuting to school, blasting her favorites and belting out with her fearless, albeit questionably decent vocals.

"_Girls love, girls _love_ boys…._" She said and threw a hand out to Kurt, who shook his head and tried to hide a smile.

"Shit, turn on something I can sing to," Kurt murmured, and a moment later, she'd found something. "Oh shit! Yeah!" He barked, and began air-guitaring.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man," _the two sang together immediately.

_Bohemian Rhapsody_ serenated Loki as he sat in the back, stuck between feeling amused and highly uncomfortable.

_ooo_

It had been a long day. Loki had trailed Sigrün throughout the very small town of Fort Yukon. There were approximately 600 humans in the radius, and they seemed to have bumped into _every single bloody one_.

By the time they made it into the General store, Loki had to move himself far back and away from the mess surrounding Sigrün. He'd even resorted to concealment on occasion. A particularly rotund woman attacked the Valkyrie with a bear hug and shook her from side to side.

Finally they made it into the store and once there, they spotted her cousin leaning over the counter toward the blushing girl, Kara. Sigrün looked at him with a devious look and grinned. She announced herself loudly and the couple jumped before she walked over and teased her cousin mercilessly.

_ooo_

The tactic actually paid off for the awkward couple, in the end, despite Siggy's ruthless approach to get the nerds to realize they should probably try for a date. After she'd succeeded, she placed her orders and grabbed a box of food set up by her mother.

She hefted the thing off the counter, leaving Kurt behind so he could take Kara out after closing in an hour.

Just before they left the store, Loki stopped her by grabbing her elbow so that he could take the box. "You have to know, there are far too many humans interrupting you." He growled.

Siggy just smiled and shrugged. "Well, they only see me every year or so. Most watched me grow up."

Loki sighed, as if he was greatly bothered. "Well, you said hello all well and fine, correct?" he didn't wait for her to reply, so he simply announced, "Good, we are leaving this place under my power…I think you were squeezed enough for one day."

"Huh." She muttered as he extended his elbow her way, so that she could take the hint. With a frown, she flopped a hand over his bicep and was immediately surprised by how much sinewy muscle lied beneath his coat.

It was rather nice and she felt her body growing a bit lighter. To distract herself, she looked to her feet and nearly flipped at the sight of _nothing_. "Holy shit!" she barked. "We're invisible!"

Loki grinned at her excited voice and pulled her along as they opened the door to leave the store. With ease, they moved back toward the Bronco, the townsfolk oblivious.

Along the way he felt Siggy's energy building higher, along with her body heat. He was a bit surprised when he spotted a flame flip up in his peripheral. It really didn't surprise him his power hadn't controlled it…she was spontaneous.

"Oh shit! Sorry…" she whispered and accidently bumped her hip into his as she crouched and hopped back up nervously. "This is just exciting and super stalky…It's fun!"

They made it to the Bronco in a short time, and Loki felt safe enough from friendly attacks that he dropped the illusion. He would have her in short time; possibly even within the monstrosity she drove about…

_ooo_

I know! Its been a while! I ended up losing my marbles with school, Then I had a crazy idea for a book and altered it to add Loki. Feel free to check out my new fic _Succubus of Mine. _I will try to finish this with a damn lemon though! It will be done!

Love!


	13. Chapter 13 Fire Consumes

Finally! Last chapter! And...drum roll... LEMON!

ooo

Siggy had trouble keeping her attention on the road because Loki had deemed it appropriate to stare at her like a cat that had trapped a canary. She tried to stay focused and actively looked for wildlife along the road. "Gotta watch out for damn deer." She muttered, to try and make him back off.

It, of course, didn't work so she sat back against the leather seat again and decided to listen to the lyrics of her favorites playlist. Then, of course, one of her favorite songs crept of over the speakers from her iPod. It was a slow, seductive beat and the singer made Siggy a little shy with Loki sitting right next to her.

Normally she belted out the song and slithered in some silly moves on the seat as she drove, but she couldn't be more uncomfortable with the lyrics. Not because it was a sexy song, but because she had been hoping for some...um, sexy fun experiments with the God of Lies. But having a sexy song slip into her mind had her nearly crumble into the virgin she actually was. True, she loved porn, enjoying playing her own song on occasion, but she'd never been in a horizontal tango with anyone. If Loki touched her, she'd ignite...literally.

"_Here I go falling down, down, down..._

_My mind is a blank,_

_My head is spinning a-a-round and a-round as I go _

_Deep into the funnel of love..."_

Loki smirked as he watched her get flushed and the heat in the cab of the vehicle spiked sharply. She was fidgety and barely held his gaze for an instant before she turned back to the empty road. He noticed she sat forward on the seat, mostly because she was short, but she was also rigid as hell.

He smirked and knew she was aroused. He approved of the slower music than she normally had on. An upbeat female voice spoke of some "funnel of love" and he imagined it was sexual, because Sigrün seemed to get a rise from it. _Why not help her out a little?_ He thought with a grin.

"_It's such a craz-y, craz-y feeling_

_I go weak in the knees_

_My poor old head is a-reelin'_

_As I go deep into the funnel of love..."_

Siggy jerked in her seat as she felt Loki's cool leg slide in behind her back to rest against her ass. His cool body, even through his pants and her clothes sunk into her heated skin and it turned her on even more. He knew what he was doing...

She chanced a glare at him, but he looked smug and sexy as hell. "You don't like me stretching out, little Valkyrie? Is a bit cramped in here." She snorted at the lie and focused in on the road once more.

"You're crazy."

"You sure you don't want to stop?" he said, his voice deep and inviting as he stretched out his over six-foot frame even more. He was obviously large for the vehicle, but he didn't mind as he bumped against her hip.

Sigrün nearly did stop the Bronco, but she didn't want to get caught by any of the troopers...she knew most of them and if they told dear old mom...oi vey.

"_I try and I try, to run and hide_

_I even try to r-a-a-un a-way-i-ay-i-ay-i..._

_Ya just can't run from the _

_Funnel of Love..._

_Its gonna get you someday..."_

Loki rose up to a seated position and grabbed the back of Siggy's neck. She jerked and the Bronco followed before she righted them. He pressed his mouth behind her right ear and brushed his teeth gently.

"_Deep into the Funnel of Love..."_

Loki felt Sigrün grit her teeth and her hair threatened to alight as she jerked the SUV into the trees. He was worried she was pissed off and wanted to crash them, but she slipped in through a tight path at the last second. Pine needles and branches smacked the windows, screeching and scratches all around and Loki wondered if he'd pushed too hard.

The engine roared with her aggressive dodging of trees, avoiding aged potholes and boulders that had were exposed. All the while she kept her speed at a rate that almost made him nervous.

"Sigrün..."

"Hush," she snapped and whipped the Bronco to the right, slamming Loki against her side, though she kept her position stubbornly and whipped the SUV to the left just as sharply. Loki fell to his back on the bench seat in a heap, only thankful he hadn't smacked his head on anything. The roared of the engine rolled back down to a purr when she stopped the Bronco; then she shut it off.

The sudden quiet was piercing, and Loki looked up to see Sigrün taking a deep breath before she snatched up her iPod. She fiddled with it a moment, then some deep base and lazy violins rose up around them all.

"You played with fire, Loki." She said and he tried to smirk, but found he was unable to respond. She was fierceness and flame and he wanted her that very instant.

"You better be damn ready to take the burn." She hissed and leaned forward from the driver's seat, her searing palm resting on his thigh.

Siggy had no idea she could talk like that, or _mean_ it, but she had and she did. When Loki's eyes turned a dark, sultry shade she'd never before seen, she responded with her own energy. Her skin glowed with heat and she kicked off her fur boots with ease before she crept over him.

Loki lied back on the bench seat, looking overly long and powerful, but he made himself look slightly susceptible to her every whim. _Ha! Lies of course, but I'll take it. _She thought with a smirk and leaned forward over him.

She pulled off her outer coat and flung it to the back, before she took a moment and looked down at the man she was straddling. Her fingers walked over his chest as she stalled. "I've never been farther than this, really."

Loki lifted a brow. "Burned a few?"

She frowned. "I was an adolescent and easily excited. Since then...Well, no reason to try. I don't need anything except my trusty buzzie." She stopped and looked at him pointedly. "Until we met."

Loki did not sneer or joke at her. He just pulled her down to his chest and kissed her hard and deep. Her hair instantly set aflame and he groaned at the immense pleasure her warm body brought him.

His tongue attacked her own and she nearly lost the upper hand before she pulled away and sat up. "Loki," she purred and he was again caught off guard by her actions. "You should be patient."

He instantly frowned but was rewarded by Siggy quickly lifting her shirt off, silencing him before he spoke. Her waist was toned and held strength beneath her soft skin and she wore a black bra. The lingerie was delicate lace but it may as well have been pornographic to Loki's eyes. He looked like a jungle cat, waiting to pounce...

Siggy grinned at his look and felt a chill rise up her back. She knew she was opposite from other women. Normal women and their lovers felt shudders that were warm and comforting. Loki gave her chills of lust and need, and they were only _so_ wanted.

"Touch me," she said and he obeyed.

His cold palm rested on her abdomen and ran up, which had Siggy's breathe more deeply. When his cool hands palmed her breasts, she was nearly lost with wanton need. "Loki!"

"Woman, you will remove this barrier." He hissed.

Siggy breathed and took his gaze as she reached back and unlatched her bra. It fell away with ease and he watched him as his eyes roved over her revealed body. "Loki...?"

His hands flew to her breasts and a shout of pleasure ripped from her throat. It felt so exquisite that Siggy's hair lit into tendrils of flame and her skin warmed to temperatures she'd scarcely known. The Valkyrie was worried she'd crossed any barriers and that Loki would push her off, burned, but he only got colder to match her.

Siggy looked down at his face, searching, and he starred in awe back at her. "Sigrün, you shock me to my core." He hissed and he got a glowing smile in return.

"I think its safe to say I can't burn you." She said and caught a gleam of mischief in his eyes. It was one she wished to match completely. "I think we should have further testing."

Loki dragged her down and she felt the very obvious, hard presence of his erect penis at her inner thigh. Even as a blush attacked her cheeks, she kicked down her pants and he did the same. Together they met without barriers, she seated just before his erect penis against her backside as he lied there, awaiting her move.

Siggy smiled at him and shook her head. "Loki...would you?" she whispered, and he got her point before she finished.

In a heartbeat, Sigrün was on her back and Loki pressed his naked hips down into her own. Her eyes were wide as took in the sight, so he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and gripped so she looked at his face. Without difficulty, he lifted and pressed the head of his penis into her core. Her eyes threatened to close, but he forced her to watch his eyes.

"Sigrün...you're mine."

Finally she fought back like he'd hoped and her nails flew to his hips, to dig in. "This doesn't go one way, Loki. If I am yours, than you are mine and that is that." She said with a hiss.

The fierceness of her gaze made him proud and he pulled her close. "Woman, if you must place labels, than place them. I need to feel you." That was his way of saying she was his, and she was just fine with that.

"Take me then." Siggy said, inhaling just as he entered her. She gasped and lied stock-still as he waited for her to adjust to him. That was nice enough, but he still had to adjust to ever her body.

Sigrün's core was so hot; he was actually uncomfortably warm for the first time in his life. Loki was quite pleased that no other male could ever enter her and likely live, beside himself. He was a harsh person, but even he knew it was pure coincidence that they had found one another. He never had a virgin female, but this was one he absolutely wanted to take his time with. Sigrün was _the_ one he wished to have around for quite a while.

Once she'd adjusted to his size, she rolled her hips and gave him a look that very nearly froze him. Her eyes begged for more and said she could take him. "What are you waiting for, Loki." She growled, and pulled him into herself with her legs.

Loki suddenly pumped into her and dug his nails into her naked, trim waist. "Fuck, woman!" he snapped, and she met him thrust for thrust. The sound of her moans nearly undid him as he quickly brought them to a high.

"Oh my god!" she cried and gripped the seat under her for some purchase.

Loki couldn't stop a smirk as he rose up and his head rested against the ceiling of the cab. Somehow he'd gotten even deeper and whatever had been coiling up within her core finally snapped.

She screamed with her release and she dragged Loki into his climax after her. His uninhibited shout gave her a shudder and together they rolled back down from their highs. They matched body temperature, breathing deeply and clinging to one another.

Siggy sighed and enjoyed the weight of his body on her own. "Post coitus." She whispered and snickered suddenly.

Loki grinned when he felt her chest shake against his as she laughed at her own words. "Woman, you are ridiculous."

"You love it." She spat and gripped him with her legs, only to hear him growl.

"Watch out, you might invoke the beast once more...

"Ha!" she snapped and bit his shoulder. "A beast you are now?"

"I heard no complaints," he said and caught her eye as he leaned up and held her face. "You commanded this vehicle like a madwoman."

She cracked into an instant grin with teeth and laughed. "You earned it by egging me on! Besides, backwoods off-roading is a specialty from my high school days...Mom didn't want to let me drive legally."

"A little rebel then?" he said with a grin.

"Oh yes. I had more citations with the forest service than the cops...they couldn't catch me."

Loki could tell she was becoming self-conscious of her nakedness because she got quiet, so he hauled her up and set her on his lap. Siggy nearly yelped and struggled to hide, but he forced her meet his eyes. "I'll have to leave you often, but I will always return."

She swallowed and took a deep breath before responding. "I'd hoped this wasn't a one time thing..."

Loki frowned and his nails dug into her arms. "You're mine Sig."

Her eyes lit at the little nickname, and it made things concrete for her. He was hers, and she was his. "Okay, well um, then that means you take the trash out for your house chore." She spat awkwardly, "And, you give me a massage during our showers."

Loki smirked devilishly. "Our shower?"

"Well, no point wasting water." She countered and the god holding her captive kissed her. She immediately warmed and he pulled away just as she got warmer and his body responded.

"You really are a living heater, woman." He was unsurprised when she bit his cheek and pushed him down.

The two spent as much time together as possible in Alaska, but obligations sent them both to the ends of their own worlds' spectrums. Siggy took control of the Bulgarian dig site with her team, like she said she would, and Loki would deal with issues coming with a fiend attacking the Avengers. Because his brother was still very much involved with them, Thor would need watching, even though Loki would never admit it.

He left his throne whenever he could, and found Siggy as often as possible. His favorite times were when he could take her to Asgard with him for a few days and see her sprawl luxuriously in his emerald sheets. They both felt that there was a precipice building, but for now they enjoyed life and each other...

ooo

Sorry this took so long. I appreciate all your love and appreciation! It is possible this could continue, but I don't want to make any promises. We'll what **squee** the Age of Ultron movie gives us! - '


End file.
